Me enamoré al ritmo de tu hechizo
by Hitzuji
Summary: Un compilado de oneshots para el reto de Reggaeton Mágico de TanitBenNajash.
1. Salones vacíos y pasadizos (Clandestino)

**Doy inicio a una serie de one-shots con muchos pairings distintos para el reto de TanitBenNajash. Cada uno es independiente del anterior. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Resumen: Hogwarts se había convertido en un infierno. Entre todo ese caos, entre todo ese sufrimiento y desesperanza, ocurrió algo inesperado. Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que pasaría me hubiera reído en su cara, o incluso quizás lo hubiera hechizado indignada con un mocomurcielagos o algo más fuerte. Jamás me habría imaginado que me iba a terminar enredando con el enemigo. (Ligero canon divergence AU)**

 **Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

* * *

 **Salones vacíos y pasadizos**

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

Clandestino. Shakira ft Maluma

"Lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar  
Que yo pago la condena por besarte  
Sé que a ti te pasa igual y no me puedes negar  
Yo ya cometí el error de enamorarme"

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts se había convertido en un infierno. Ni siquiera en primer año, cuando estuve poseída por Tom Riddle y casi muero, me había sentido tan vulnerable y asustada en ese castillo. Durante cuatro años ―porque el primero no contaba― fue mi segundo hogar; pero en esa época, controlado por los mortífagos, era una pesadilla constante.

Encima, mi novio ―«no, ya no es mi novio», debía recordarme constantemente―; el hombre al que amaba estaba en quién sabía dónde, haciendo quién sabía qué, y no tenía ni idea de si estaba bien. Y a eso se sumaba la preocupación por mi hermano. Al menos, pensaba a veces, si se moría me iba a enterar porque los secuaces de Voldemort celebrarían.

Volver ese año había sido un error, pero estando ahí, debía quedarme. Los más pequeños quedarían desprotegidos si no estábamos. Además, sabía que en caso de que Harry decidiera volver a Hogwarts iba a necesitarnos.

Harry había terminado conmigo para protegerme, o eso había dicho, pero estando en el castillo no era tan efectiva su protección. Era conocido por todos el tipo de relación que había tenido con él, y por más que les dijera que ya no éramos nada y que no tenía idea de su paradero, continuaban tratando de sacarme la información que no poseía a base de _cruciatus_.

Algunas clases eran impartidas por mortífagos, que se dedicaban a insultarnos y castigarnos a la menor provocación. El miedo era palpable en el ambiente, todos estábamos aterrados. Sobre todo de los Carrow, que disfrutaban de castigar a los alumnos. Especialmente a los que habíamos estado en el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Snape había tomado el puesto de director; cada que lo veía sentía el estómago revuelto. Ese maldito había asesinado a Dumbledore, a pesar de que él le había brindado su confianza.

Un consuelo era que McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick seguían enseñando. Sus clases eran lo único por lo que valía la pena seguir en la escuela. Aunque vigilados de cerca por los mortífagos, podían impartir sus clases con relativa normalidad. Pese a que los habían despojado de sus jefaturas de casa, seguían protegiéndonos a espaldas de Snape y los seguidores de Voldemort.

Además, al menos nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Todos los miembros del Ejercito ― y quienes quisieron unirse ― nos habíamos pasado a vivir en la Sala de Menesteres. Era la mejor manera de protegernos y, sobre todo, a los hijos de muggles y mestizos. Había un acuerdo tácito entre los de quinto para arriba de cada casa ―menos Slytherin, ellos se manejaban a parte― de proteger al resto. Lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo, ser discretos y mantener la boca cerrada; y mientras no nos vieran, seguir resistiendo, seguir luchando. Tratábamos de mantener perfil bajo, obedecer en apariencia y cometer los actos rebeldes a sus espaldas.

Pero no siempre funcionaba. En ocasiones alguien decía algo que provocaba el enojo de los mortífagos. Era entonces que dependiendo del humor de los Carrow si éramos castigados por ellos o, si les daba pereza, éramos enviados a que nos castigaran los niños mortífagos: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y otros Slytherin que en su momento desconocía, pero que después aprendería a odiar con igual intensidad.

Entre todo ese caos, entre todo ese sufrimiento y desesperanza, ocurrió algo inesperado. Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que pasaría me hubiera reído en su cara, o incluso quizás lo hubiera hechizado indignada con un mocomurcielagos o algo más fuerte. Jamás me habría imaginado que me iba a terminar enredando con el enemigo, nunca creí que de odiarlo con todo mi ser iba a terminar siendo tan importante para mí. Ese año cometí el error de enamorarme de Draco Malfoy.

~~.~~

El camino a mi perdición empezó con la idea de robar la espada de Gryffindor. Después de mucho hablar y de pensar opciones, decidimos que la mejor manera de ayudar a Harry era consiguiéndola para él. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que por algo se la había dejado Dumbledore.

―Necesitamos entrar al despacho de Dumbledore ―dijo Neville, aunque ya era de Snape, nosotros no reconocíamos su papel como director, para nosotros seguiría siendo del anciano mago cuya muerte aún pesaba en nuestros corazones―, encontrar el Sombrero Seleccionador y sacarla. No es tan complicado.

―¿Y cómo piensan entrar sin contraseña? ¿Cómo van a distraer a Snape para que no esté en su interior y los descubra? ―preguntó Hannah.

―Yo puedo distraerlos ―dijo Seamus con una sonrisa traviesa―, pero necesito conseguir un par de cosas antes.

―No podemos hacer eso, aún si tenemos éxito te van a castigar ―les dijo Dean preocupado, usando el mismo tono que usaba cuando salíamos en sexto y me metía en problemas. Pero sólo yo me percaté de ese detalle.

―Pero será por una buena causa ―replicó Seamus.

―Nick Casi-Decapitado es mi amigo —dijo Luna de pronto. Todos voltearon a verla extrañados. Pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la rareza y brillantez detrás de sus comentarios excéntricos. Así que esperamos a que continuara―. Le puedo pedir que nos dé la contraseña del despacho de Snape, no creo que se niegue.

Eso me dio una idea.

―Podemos pedirle a Peeves que sea la distracción ―sugerí―; sé que no suele hacer lo que le pedimos los estudiantes, pero creo que a mis hermanos les tenía cariño y puedo intentar pedírselo.

Salió mal. Peeves llenó los pasillos de agua como distracción y aunque sí consiguió que Snape saliera de su oficina, no lo hizo por mucho tiempo. El Sombrero no estaba a la vista, una clara diferencia de la época de Dumbledore, y tardamos demasiado buscándolo ―porque no funcionaron los encantamientos convocadores que lanzamos―. Snape nos encontró, como dicen los muggles, con las manos en la masa.

Entró acompañado de los Carrow. Detrás de ellos entró Draco Malfoy.

―Lo ve, profesor, decía la verdad ―dijo con saña. Eso es lo que había salido mal, no contábamos que una de las malditas serpientes nos vería y se iría con el chisme.

―Excelente trabajo, diez puntos para Slytherin ―dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras como era su costumbre ―. Ahora, ¿qué castigo creen que debería ponerles a estos intrusos?

Parecía que los Carrow estaban a punto de saltar de emoción.

―Yo sé, yo sé, podemos torturarlos ―dijo Amycus.

―Uh, yo pido turno primero. ―Alecto intervino con su aguda y desagradable voz cargada de emoción.

― No —dijo Snape, cortante―, la tortura no es suficiente, quizás debamos enviarlos al Bosque Prohibido, para que las criaturas hagan nuestro trabajo sucio.

Si no hubiéramos sido tres contra cinco los hubiera hechizado en ese mismo instante. Una mala idea, que probablemente hubiera terminado peor de lo que resultó, así que me alegro de no haber seguido mis impulsos.

―Pero necesita vigilarlos alguien, para asegurarse que no sólo fingen internarse y yo me niego a poner un pie ahí dentro. Dolores me contó lo que le ocurrió con los sucios centauros ―dijo Alecto.

―Es cierto. ―Snape sonrió. Sentí que la sangre se me helaba de miedo, quién sabe qué cosas desagradables quería mandarnos a hacer―. Le pediremos a Hagrid que lo haga.

―Si me permite, profesor ―intervino Malfoy, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me dieron ganas de borrar a puñetazos―, el bufón es su amigo y seguramente les pondrá labores ligeras.

Me pareció ver que Snape le lanzaba una mirada reprochadora a Malfoy, pero en un segundo se compuso.

―Tienes razón, Draco, ¿qué sugieres entonces? ―A Malfoy se le borró la sonrisa en un instante.

―No lo sé profesor, lo que usted decida estará bien…, yo sólo decía que quizás ponerlos bajo la vigilancia de Hagrid no sería lo adecuado ―dijo, nervioso.

―Ya sé ―sonrió maliciosamente―, dado que tú fuiste el que los descubrió, tú serás el encargado de impartir el castigo.

―¿Profesor? ―Me alegré de que pusiera esa cara de terror ante la perspectiva de ser quien nos impondría el castigo.

―Ya lo oíste, Draco ―dijo Amycus, disfrutando de ver la expresión del rubio―, ¿qué sugieres para ellos?

Malfoy apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

―Debo pensar un poco más, creo que necesitan un castigo ejemplar ―dijo― y, a diferencia de ustedes ―me sorprendí de su descaro, dirigirme así a ellos me hubiera costado la vida, probablemente―, considero que un simple _cruciatus_ es innecesario.

«¡¿Simple?!». Me empezó a dar algo de miedo, si esa era la forma de pensar de él, que decidiría nuestro castigo, ¿qué cosa peor que cruciatus estaba planeando? «Al menos no pueden matarnos, ¿o sí?»

Resultó que el castigo fue que tres semanas tendríamos que hacer lo que nos ordenaran Malfoy y sus amigos. Nos dejaron claro que en caso de desobedecer los Carrow harían lo que quisieran con nosotros. Era mejor que recibir un _cruciatus_ , definitivamente; pero peor que pasar una tarde con Hagrid.

~~.~~

La primera semana fue una verdadera pesadilla, más que por tener que obedecerlos, por tener que pasar tiempo con ellos. La verdad es que nos pedían cosas sencillas: hacer sus tareas, cargar sus cosas y llevarles comida, hacer recados, alimentar sus mascotas, y cosas por el estilo. Para poder hacerlo teníamos permitido el acceso a la sala común de Slytherin, pero únicamente bajo su supervisión. Era tedioso y el desprecio mutuo que nos teníamos provocaba continuas tensiones. Luna es la que mejor lo tomaba, con su infinita dulzura y paciencia.

Cada uno de nosotros tenía que «atender» a uno de ellos. A mí me había tocado Malfoy.

Lo más agotador y desesperante de la situación era sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí, sobre mi familia y de Harry. Cuando recuerdo esos días aún me cuesta entender cómo fue que terminé enamorándome. Pero sé exactamente qué fue lo que cambió mi opinión y mi forma de mirarlo: no fue un solo momento, sino una serie de circunstancias, de detalles que fui notando. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo que yo conocía de él era una fachada gigantesca que había construido a través de los años; cuando entendí que a pesar de todo era al igual que nosotros, un adolescente tratando de hacer lo posible por sobrevivir esa guerra.

Nunca le pregunté cómo fue que él se interesó por mí, pero me imagino que al igual que en mi caso, fue debido a esa convivencia forzada por la que tuvimos que pasar.

―¿Dónde pongo tus estúpidos trabajos? ―le pregunté con los brazos cargados de pergaminos llenos de sus deberes de la segunda semana. Él estaba leyendo y sólo movió su mano para indicarme la mesa enfrente suya, y luego para subirse los lentes. Me frustraba tener que hacer su tarea cuando claramente de cualquier manera él leía lo que le dejaban. Me frustraba también lo atractivo que se veía con lentes, los cuales sólo usaba para leer.

Dejé los pergaminos, pero noté algo encima de la mesa, un sobre ya abierto, con la carta adentro. Pensé que quizás podría ser información sobre los planes de Voldemort y que de alguna manera eso podría ayudarnos, así que discretamente, aprovechando que el rubio parecía realmente concentrado en su libro, lo tomé y lo oculté en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Saliendo de ahí la abrí y descubrí que no era lo que pensaba, sino una carta de su madre.

«Mi querido Draco,

Espero que estés bien. En la Mansión las cosas siguen igual. Yo te extraño a cada momento, pero sé que en Hogwarts estás más seguro que aquí, lejos de él, lejos de Greyback y lejos de mi hermana. Procura no volver a hacer enojar a Amycus, sabes que ahí no puedo tomar tu lugar. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Con amor,

Narcissa Malfoy»

Esa noche apenas y pude dormir, dando vueltas en mi cama, pensando en la carta y lo que me había revelado.

―Sé que la tomaste, la quiero de regreso ―fue lo primero que dijo Malfoy cuando me vio, extendiendo la mano para que se la entregara―; ¿es que acaso tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación leer la correspondencia de otros? ¿O es que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacerlo tan ocupada tratando de que el dinero les alcanzara? ―me dijo con furia controlada.

Me sentí culpable de haberla tomado. Por más que pensaba que podía ayudarnos o a la Orden, la verdad es que había resultado ser algo personal y había violado eso. Por ese motivo ni siquiera me molestaron sus insultos. Saqué la carta y se la entregué.

―No requiero de tus servicios hoy, Weasley ―dijo y se fue, sus pasos resonando en el piso de piedra.

Es curioso cómo funcionan estos asuntos del corazón. Porque en lugar de alegrarme de tener al fin un día libre sin tener que estar cerca de Malfoy, me sentí extrañamente incómoda. No tenía que escuchar sus órdenes ni sus burlas, pero me sorprendió darme cuenta de que lo único que ocupó mi mente todo el día fue la imagen del rubio, y la forma en la que había actuado ante mí. Era muy confuso y generaba una sensación extraña en mi estómago, una mezcla de culpa y anhelo que no había experimentado antes.

Al día siguiente me presenté en la Sala Común de Slytherin, como debía hacerlo por una semana días más antes de que acabara el castigo. Una vez que Crabbe y Goyle se fueron con Luna y Neville me quedé sola con él. Un silencio incómodo creciendo entre nosotros.

―No puedes contarle a nadie de lo que leíste ―dijo por fin―; a menos, claro, de que ya lo hayas hecho.

―No le he dicho a nadie ―le contesté, extrañamente aliviada.

―Bien. ―Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Se sentó en el sillón en el que siempre se sentaba a leer mientras me «vigilaba». Yo me senté en el piso frente a la mesa y tomé el primer libro que debía de revisar para hacer su tarea de Herbología. Trabajamos en silencio y por primera vez me sentí cómoda trabajando ahí, tan cerca de él.

~~.~~

A partir de ahí algo cambió en mi forma de mirar a Malfoy, había mirado por un lado de la máscara y vislumbrado un fragmento del rostro real y ahora ansiaba destaparlo por completo y conocerlo.

Había dejado de insultarme mientras estábamos juntos, mostrándose indiferente e ignorándome a excepción de cuando me daba órdenes. Curiosamente comencé a extrañar sus comentarios insidiosos, los prefería al trato silencioso que me estaba dando. Un poco desesperada por captar su atención trataba de ser especialmente diligente con sus tareas. Después de ese castigo no podría estar cerca de él y, contra todo el sentido común y las horas que había pasado tratando de convencerme de lo contrario, deseaba estar en su proximidad. Además quería ayudarlo, quería sacarlo de la evidente miseria en la que estaba.

El último día del castigo íbamos volviendo de la biblioteca, yo cargando sus libros y él caminando por delante de mí, cuando nos topamos con Alecto Carrow. Supe que estábamos en problemas por la mirada que nos lanzó, estaba de mal humor.

―Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley, ¿qué hacen paseándose por el castillo después del toque de queda? ―nos regañó―; creo que deben ser castigados.

Sentí la sangre correr como hielo por mis venas, esa familiar sensación llamada miedo.

―Ahora, ¿a quién castigo primero? ―miró al rubio sonriendo macabramente. Mi mente iba a mil por hora, temía que lo que seguramente sería un _cruciatus_. Me acordé de la carta, de Narcissa poniéndose en el lugar de Draco para protegerle y en un impulso di un paso hacia el frente.

―Fue mi culpa, profesora ―forcé la voz a salir por mi garganta seca―, castígueme a mí.

Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo como Draco abría los ojos de sorpresa y luego los entornaba molesto.

―Justo ahora está cumpliendo un castigo ―dijo apretando los dientes― por eso estamos afuera, hice que limpiara los baños del segundo piso del modo muggle. Yo la estaba supervisando ―mintió―. No creo que sea necesario un castigo, ¿qué diría mi padre?

Alecto Carrow pareció debatirse un momento, mirándonos primero a uno y luego a otros.

―Ash, como sea ―exhaló resignada, como haciendo un berrinche y para mi sorpresa siguió caminando.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos parados. Estaba muy aliviada y confundida, también. Malfoy se acercó dando dos zancadas para quedar frente mío.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―me preguntó, furioso.

―¿Qué cosa? ―«¿Qué de todo?».

―Decir que era tu culpa, ¿de verdad tantas ganas tienes de meterte en problemas ―resopló, negando con la cabeza―; estúpidos gryffindors. Si lo hiciste por lo que viste en la carta, quiero que tengas algo claro: no quiero tu lástima.

―¡No lo hice por lástima!―le espeté.

―¿Entonces? ―entornó los ojos, mirándome como si pudiera atravesarme con ellos.

―No lo sé… ―No exactamente al menos. Su rostro estaba sólo a unos centímetros del mío, me miraba como si quisiera resolver un problema de Aritmancia. Tuve un impulso y lo seguí, sin parar a pensar en las consecuencias: lo besé.

Fue un beso rápido, que no respondió, pero tampoco me rechazó. Me separé de él, el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―me preguntó, aunque no sonaba enojado estaba preparada para huir.

―No lo sé. ―Era la verdad―. Lo siento mucho. Ya me voy ―me di la vuelta para irme.

Draco me detuvo de la muñeca y tiró de mí para besarme.

―No sé cómo lo hiciste, Weasley, pero creo que me gustas ―me dijo entre beso y beso.

~~.~~

Iba a ser la última noche que nos íbamos a poder ver ver antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Me escabullí de la Sala de Menesteres una vez que constaté que todos dormían. Podía escuchar mi corazón retumbando en las paredes del castillo. Siempre era un riesgo salir de noche, si me descubrían lo más probable es que los Carrow me castigarían personalmente, ni siquiera tendría la suerte nuevamente de ser mandada con Draco.

Llegué al salón donde habíamos acordado, y di tres golpes rápidos, nuestra clave. Me abrió y me jaló al interior del salón, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta y respirar de alivió. Me besó a modo de bienvenida.

―Pensé que ya no vendrías ―me confesó―. También temí que te hubieran atrapado los Carrow o Snape.

Me conmovió verlo tan preocupado. Le di un beso rápido y le sonreí, mientras me quitaba la túnica. Draco había puesto un hechizo térmico en el interior del salón.

―Estoy bien, como puedes ver. Me tardé porque esperé a que todos durmieran. Siento haberte hecho esperar ―le dije.

—Sabes que no me molesta ―me contestó, acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja―. Por ti podría esperar toda la vida.

―¿En qué momento te volviste tan cursi? ―bromeé, una sensación cálida y agradable estaba llenando mi corazón.

―En el momento en el que me enamoré de una Weasley ―me respondió con el mismo tono burlón, incrementando esa sensación.

Tomó con su mano libre mi barbilla, sosteniéndola en su lugar con ternura y me besó. Primero lentamente, sólo sus labios acariciando los míos, luego su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca. Respondí partiendo mis labios para darle acceso, sintiendo el deseo punzante en todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, acariciando mi nuca, enredándose en el cabello tirando con suavidad. Nunca me habían besado así. Besar a Draco era besar el peligro, besar el miedo, besar fuego y hielo a la vez. Sentía la adrenalina y la excitación de saber que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal en todos los sentidos. ¿Qué dirían los demás si se enteraran? El beso fue aumentando de intensidad, dejándonos sin aliento.

―¿Estás segura de esto? ―me preguntó entre jadeos, separándose ligeramente. Sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo, los labios rosas hinchados de besarme, un mechón de cabello rubio se había soltado y acariciaba su pálida mejilla sonrojada. Me estremecí, nunca había visto algo más hermoso.

―Sí ― contesté con voz rasposa, iniciando esa vez yo el beso. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba sentir su piel. Mis manos recorrieron su pecho, abriendo botón por botón, mientras él besaba mi cuello y mi clavícula, dando pequeños mordiscos entre beso y beso―. Quiero ser tuya, Draco. Quiero que seas mío ―susurré, obteniendo por respuesta un gruñido de placer que me erizó la piel.

Terminé de desabotonar la camisa, y la quité, recorriendo sus brazos, para quitarla por completó.

―¡Oh! ―Una exclamación escapó mis labios cuando vi las cicatrices que recorrían su estómago y pecho.

Interrumpió lo que hacía, confundido. Cuando se percató del motivo de mi expresión de sorpresa se tensó y su mirada se ensombreció. Acaricié con un dedo la cicatriz más larga, la que le recorría desde el ombligo hasta el pecho, muy cerca del corazón.

―Fue Harry, ¿verdad? ―le pregunté, sintiendo en ese momento un odio inmenso hacia el culpable de mancillar su perfecta piel. Qué irónico era que en ese momento odiaba a alguien que había amado por siete años y amaba a alguien que había odiado por seis.

―Casi me mata ―dijo apretando los dientes, retirando mi mano tomándola de la muñeca―. ¿Te molestan?

―Sí ―le dije―, pero no por los motivos que piensas. Me molesta pensar que alguien te haya lastimado así.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y me sonrió. Me abrazó jalándome hacia él.

― Eres la mujer más increíble que existe ―dijo, deslizando sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, subiendo por mi espalda, luego pasándolas al frente acariciando mi estómago y subiendo hasta cubrir con su mano uno de mis pechos, moviendo su pulgar para acariciar mi pezón por arriba del brassiere mientras me besaba. Sentía que iba a explotar del calor que estaba experimentando en todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo oleadas de placer con cada movimiento de su dedo. Y apenas era el principio.

~~.~~

Estábamos acostados, ambos desnudos sobre nuestras túnicas extendidas en el piso. Exhaustos pero felices. Sus dedos recorrían apenas tocando mi brazo, él recargado en un lado.

―Eres perfecta ―me dijo, besando mi hombro desnudo.

―Gracias ―le sonreí―; tú no estás nada mal.

Mis ojos se desviaron a su mano que recorría mi brazo. Era su mano izquierda, y justo arriba de esa mano, estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. No había querido verla, ignorándola durante todo este tiempo. Si antes había odiado a Harry por las cicatrices de su pecho, una sensación mucho más intensa y mucho más desagradable se estaba manifestando contra Voldemort. Era asquerosa, con gruesas líneas negras y definidas y con el reflejo de la luz la serpiente parecía moverse. Significaba todo lo que estaba mal en este mundo, significaba esa parte de Draco que no podía amar ni perdonar. Era momento de enfrentarlo.

Tomé su brazo marcado, tratando de tragarme la repulsión que sentía hacia ese símbolo. Lo miré a los ojos ―esos preciosos ojos grises que se habían convertido en mi perdición― para conseguirlo, viendo en ellos vergüenza, pero detrás de ésta pude ver exactamente lo mismo que imaginaba reflejaban los míos: miedo, duda, deseo…

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―le pregunté. Desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

―Por idiota ―me contestó secamente― y porque no tuve otra opción. Era eso o que mataran a mi madre. En su momento, debo reconocer, pensé que era un gran honor. No voy a mentirte, Ginny, de verdad pensaba que el Señor Tenebroso tenía razón.

―No lo llames así ―le espeté. No sabía que más decirle, mis sentimientos interponiéndose a lo que sería lógico: odiarlo por haber pensado que un asesino megalomaníaco tenía razón. Pero pude detectar el dolor en su confesión.

―Lo siento. Si quieres podemos dejar de hacer esto. No nos conviene que la gente sepa ―me miró, su labio temblando ligeramente, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto―. Tú estás arriesgando más que yo.

Pero no podía dejar de verlo. Estaba sumergida hasta la coronilla en el lodo, más después de lo que acabábamos de hacer, y no podía ―no quería― salir. Negué con la cabeza.

―Si nos descubren, los dos tendremos problemas. Si nos descubren, debes mentir y decir que me estabas seduciendo para convencerme de que te revele el paradero de Harry ―le dije― de esa manera al menos tú estarás bien, y quizás hasta yo me salve. Pero no importa, puedo asumir las consecuencias.

―Yo también ―dijo, tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Nos miramos a los ojos, tratando de decirnos a través de ellos todo lo que no nos atrevíamos a decir en voz alta: «te amo».

~~.~~

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

―¿En dónde estabas?

Era Neville. Mis suplicas silenciosas de que todos durmieran no habían sido respondidas.

―Fui a la lechucería, necesitaba mandar una carta a mis padres para informarles de la situación actual y para decirles que no regresaré a casa para las celebraciones ―mentí con facilidad, ya acostumbrada a hacerlo. No quería hacerlo, no a mis amigos, pero era necesario, nadie podía saber la verdad.

―Pensé que ya les habías dicho, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ―Algo sospechaba Neville, tendría que hacer mis ausencias menos frecuentes―. ¿Y por qué te ves tan feliz? ―me preguntó, entornando los ojos.

Esta vez me costó un poco más de trabajo crear una excusa, la mirada acusadora del chico taladrándome. La que se me vino a la mente era una mentira demasiado grande, pero no se me ocurría otra.

―Recibí una carta de Harry ―el semblante de Neville se iluminó, lleno de esperanza―, o al menos creo que era suya, no decía su nombre. Pero decía que estaba bien, que me extraña y que debemos mantenernos fuertes. ―Era lo suficientemente vago para que fuera verdad.

―Oh, Ginny, eso es maravilloso. ¿La tienes contigo? ―dijo Neville, emocionado―. Mañana que despierten todos debemos darles las buenas nuevas, justo lo que necesitábamos en este momento.

― No la tengo conmigo, la quemé en cuanto la leí ―mentí nuevamente, de verdad me estaba volviendo buena para eso―. No podía arriesgarme a que me atraparan de vuelta y encontraran la carta en mi posesión.

― Cierto, la emoción me hizo olvidarme del peligro ―dijo apenado―. Deberías dormir, mañana el tren sale temprano.

Neville, Hannah ―que se estaba ocultando de los carroñeros en Hogwarts con nosotros―, Ernie y yo nos íbamos a quedar durante las vacaciones. Pero varios sí volverían a casa para las fiestas y queríamos despedirnos.

Sabía que iba a extrañar a Draco, el colegio volvería a ser tan horrible como al principio de año sin su presencia y nuestros encuentros furtivos. No íbamos a tener forma de comunicarnos durante un mes, y no sabíamos qué iba a pasar durante ese tiempo.

~~.~~

―Atacaron el tren. Tienen a Luna.

Neville se acercó a mí a darme la noticia, tenía los ojos rojos cargados de desesperación. Era evidente que había llorado. Me había dado cuenta de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto ambos durante este año y sospechaba que algo más que una amistad se estaba cociendo entre ellos.

Apreté los puños, tratando de acallar la angustia que revolvía mi estómago. Debía ser fuerte para Neville, así como él había sido fuerte para mí al principio cuando aún lloraba por la ausencia de Harry. Lo abracé.

―Todo va a estar bien. Luna es muy valiente ―dije, tratando de convencerme a mí también. No podía ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que algo malo le pasara a mi mejor amiga.

―No entiendo por qué a ella, es sangre pura, ¿para qué la quieren? ―por su voz me di cuenta de que iba a volver a llorar, lo abracé con más fuerza. Hannah y Ernie se acercaron.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Hannah a Neville, lanzándome miradas de preocupación.

―Tienen a Luna ―les dije como respuesta.

Definitivamente esas fueron las peores navidades que había pasado en mi vida. Angustiada por Luna, extrañando a Draco, preocupada por Harry, tratando de que todo mi malestar no fuera evidente ante el resto que contaba conmigo. Aunque Neville me hacía la competencia a las peores ojeras y mal humor. Hannah se había dedicado a tratar de consolarlo y hacerle compañía.

Para el final de las vacaciones aún no teníamos noticias de Luna. La tensión era casi insoportable. Al menos estaba aliviada de que vería a Draco al fin.

Traté de ser discreta al buscarlo con la mirada en el Gran Comedor. Me asusté al verlo tan demacrado. Seguramente yo presentaba peor aspecto, pero hubiera esperado que después de pasar las fiestas con su familia y no tener que estresarse tanto con el mantener nuestra relación en secreto estaría bien, pero no. Sus ojeras resaltaban por la palidez de su piel, su cabello estaba descuidado y parecía que había perdido varios kilos.

Me mordí los labios.

―¿Ya viste a Malfoy? ―me susurró Neville, sin tener idea de que justo estaba viendo eso―. Pareciera que quiere parecerse físicamente a su amado Señor Tenebroso ―se burló. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de enojarme con él. Forcé una risa.

No sabía cómo nos íbamos a encontrar. Desde la desaparición de Luna todos estaban especialmente aprehensivos y no querían que nadie saliera solo. Pero necesitaba hablar con él, saber que estaba bien. Necesitaba sentir sus labios en los míos, que descargara el peso de su ausencia de mis hombros con sus manos, que me acariciara y volviera a amar. Necesitaba asegurarme que no tuviera más cicatrices nuevas.

La oportunidad no se dio sino hasta una semana después. Ya estaba considerando hacer enojar a Snape de alguna manera para ver si me mandaba a castigar, aunque fuera para estar cerca de él, aún si no podíamos hablar, aún si se veía forzado a lastimarme. Pero no fue necesario, saliendo de la comida del viernes chocó «accidentalmente» conmigo.

―Fíjate por dónde caminas, Weasley ―me dijo, fingiendo desprecio, pero me guiñó el ojo discretamente. Entendí inmediatamente.

―Fíjate tú, Malfoy ―imprimí todo el desprecio que pude en su apellido, pensando en su padre y en lo mucho que me gustaría que no compartieran nombre.

―Tú fuiste la que se metió en mi camino ―dijo, dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

―Qué patán ―dijo reprobatoriamente Neville. Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. Una vez dentro de la Sala de Menesteres me disculpe para ir al baño que se había creado en su interior. Una vez sola busqué en mis bolsillos, encontrando el pedazo de pergamino que Draco había dejado.

 _Quinto piso. Tercer salón. Hoy. 11._

Mi corazón latió desbocado de felicidad. Con un hechizo quemé el pergamino, estuve un rato frente al espejo, tratando de normalizar mi expresión, cuando por fin pude dejar de sonreír como boba salí.

El resto de ese día fue una tortura, la impaciencia hacía que el tiempo pasara aún más lento que lo normal. Me entretuve pensando formas de escabullirme sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando dio la hora me puse un hechizo desilusionador y salí tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Caminé en círculos un rato hasta asegurarme que nadie me había seguido antes de ponerme en marcha rumbo a la cita.

Llegué antes que él. Eso siempre me ponía terriblemente ansiosa. Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho, apenas unos minutos después que yo llegó.

―Disculpa mi tardanza. ―Su sonrisa enfatizaba lo delgado que estaba, marcando aún más que siempre sus pómulos―. Vincent y Greg no se dormían.

―No pasa nada, apenas llegué. ―Ya no podía soportar un segundo más sin besarlo. El contacto de mis labios con los suyos me causó escalofríos. Parecía que no me iba a cansar nunca de eso.

―Tengo que decirte algo ―interrumpió nuestro beso para mirarme seriamente.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Luna ―mi corazón se contrajo angustiado―, la tienen en mi casa. Pero está bien, me pidió que te dijera que no te preocupes. No sé cómo supo que yo te lo daría, pero no me cuestionó.

―Gracias ―por fin pude sonreír sinceramente, seguía preocupada, el que ella me pidiera que no lo hiciera no cambiaba las cosas, pero al menos sabía que estaba viva. Lo besé nuevamente, sintiendo el peso desaparecer de mis hombros.

Las semanas de frustración, angustia y miedo se evaporaron al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos uniéndose. Con caricias y besos desesperados y hambrientos del otro nos entregamos nuevamente.

~~.~~

Los meses que siguieron fueron complicados. Apenas y nos pudimos ver y cada que lo hacíamos nos acercábamos más a que nos descubrieran.

―No podemos seguir así ―me insistía.

―No podría no estar así ―era mi respuesta siempre.

Con la proximidad de las vacaciones de pascua, me daba cuenta del miedo que empezaba a manifestarse en él, estaba todo el tiempo ansioso, saltaba ante el primer ruido cuando estábamos juntos y cada que mencionaba su casa temblaba. Quería preguntarle el motivo, pero temía la respuesta que mi intuición me revelaba. La última noche que pasamos juntos fue justo la previa a la semana de vacaciones.

―Tengo algo para ti ―dijo tomando mi mano que descansaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos. Estábamos tendidos uno a lado del otro, aún desnudos. Por más que el sexo era maravilloso, esos momentos eran mis favoritos, cuando toda la pasión contenida se había desbordado y podíamos saborear el momento, platicar y simplemente olvidarnos del mundo y de la guerra por un instante. De su túnica, que estaba justo debajo de nosotros, protegiéndonos del piso frío, sacó una bolsita negra y me la entregó. De ella saqué una pulsera plateada. Apenas una cadenita delgada con un dije de dragón pequeñito, con mucho detalle.

Me quedé sin palabras. Era precioso, pero no era algo que podría usar sin que me preguntaran de dónde lo había conseguido.

― No tienes que usarlo ―pareció leerme el pensamiento―; pero es un recordatorio de que pase lo que pase, esto que tenemos es real.

~~.~~

El fin de Pascua me trajo de regreso a Luna. También me trajo noticias de Harry, Ron y Hermione y de cómo habían logrado escapar de la Mansión Malfoy sanos y salvos.

Aunque quería regresar a Hogwarts para ver a Draco y saber si estaba bien después de lo ocurrido esa semana, no lo hice. Mis padres me pidieron que no volviera, era más seguro con ellos y no podía insistir demasiado sin levantar sospechas. Así que tuve que resignarme sin tener noticias siquiera. Temía que las consecuencias de haber permitido que Harry escapara fueran demasiado para él. Me preguntaba si cuando lo volviera a ver, sería el mismo.

~~.~~

Cuando vi a Neville llegar a la Sala de Menesteres con Harry tuve sentimientos encontrados. Honestamente no había pensado en él en meses, más preocupada y dolida por la indiferencia de Draco que cualquier otra cosa. Aun así, me sentí aliviada e inmensamente feliz de saber que estaba bien. También tuve miedo de lo que su presencia en Hogwarts significaba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí ganas de vomitar cuando vi la varita que sostenía y pensé en su verdadero dueño.

Estaba en Hogwarts para encontrar algo, nos dijo. Sólo Luna supo ayudarlo. Todo lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido, antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo y la idea de tenerlo de regreso y que no provocara ninguna emoción en mí, ya había estallado la batalla. Hechizos volaban por aquí y por allá, a ratos ni siquiera sabía a dónde estaba lanzándolos y temía atacar a alguien conocido. Mi madre me salvó de morir a manos de Bellatrix, terminando con ella.

Y de pronto, una especie de calma. El anuncio de Voldemort; Harry debía entregarse. Busqué con desesperación a mi familia y a Draco. Sentí un alivio inmenso cuando no vi ninguna cabellera rubia entre los muertos. Pero entonces mi corazón se detuvo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Vi una mata de cabello roja. «No, no, no». Sentí cómo el mundo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor. Me acerqué rápidamente, las lágrimas rodando ya por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo temblando. Cuando vi quien era dejé escapar un grito, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Cualquiera de mis hermanos me habría dolido, pero tendido ahí en el suelo, completamente pálido y sin vida, estaba Fred. Mi hermano favorito. George estaba completamente paralizado, sin llorar, sin decir nada, mirando a Fred como si viera el vacío. Me acerqué a abrazarlo y ni siquiera hizo ademán de reconocer el abrazo. Seguía ahí, inmóvil, casi tan pálido como su gemelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos ahí. Yo abrazada a mi hermano y él sin moverse siquiera. En algún punto el resto de la familia nos abrazó también, formando una especie de aglomerado de fuego. Ron llegó también, de la mano de Hermione ―ni siquiera me pude alegrar por ello en ese momento― y lloramos juntos.

Unas horas después llegó McGonagall a decirnos que debíamos salir. Seguimos al resto de las personas que se dirigían a la salida. No entendía que pasaba, y por lo que escuchaba a mí alrededor nadie estaba muy seguro de por qué nos habían sacado. Y luego vimos unas formas acercándose. Distinguí a Hagrid a lo lejos, pero también a Voldemort y al resto de sus secuaces. Una vez más esa noche mi alma se partió de dolor. En los brazos del semigigante estaba el cuerpo lánguido de Harry. Todo estaba perdido.

Alguien se puso a mi lado, y rozó mis dedos. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que era Draco y sentí una ola de alivio. Hubiera querido sonreírle, pero estaba demasiado destrozada por las muertes reciente para hacerlo. Aun así, constatar que seguía vivo y su presencia cercana eran ligeramente reconfortantes.

―Harry Potter ha muerto ― Voldemort anunció lo que para todos era evidente. Los berridos de Hagrid molieron los pedazos de mi corazón roto. Dijo más cosas, pero dejé de escucharlo, la desesperación apoderándose de mí.

―Draco. ―Alguien dijo su nombre. Entre las filas de mortífagos vi a sus padres, llamándolo para que fuera con ellos. «No vayas», quería decirle, pero no lo hice.

―Perdóname ― susurro sólo para mí y caminó hacia sus padres. Perdiendo así en menos de unas horas a tres personas que amaba. Me sentía perdida.

Entonces Neville caminó hacia el frente y dio un discurso que inspiró los corazones de muchos. Si no hubiera estado completamente vacía y hubiera podido sentir algo en ese momento, quizás me hubiera emocionado. Cuando terminó de hablar de pronto Harry cayó de los brazos de Hagrid, por un momento todos gritaron pensando que lo había dejado caer, pero entonces corrió hacia nosotros. Y no fue el único, en el instante en el que Harry se levantó, vi a Draco correr hacia mí.

Tomó mi mano y tiró para correr al interior del castillo. Lo seguí, corriendo ambos, alejándonos de la batalla en la que sentía debía estar. Pero no podía importarme ya: Harry estaba vivo y Draco estaba a mi lado.

El desenlace de esa batalla lo conocen todos y lo conocerán todos en generaciones por venir. Harry derrotó a Voldemort, terminando así con la guerra mágica. Varios mortífagos lograron huir en el momento en el que cayó su amo, pero muchos otros fueron capturados para ser juzgados después. Uno de ellos fue Draco. Ni mis suplicas y explicaciones sirvieron para evitar que se lo llevaran. Dejándome una vez más destrozada.

«No entiendo cómo es que lo estás defendiendo, es un mortífago», me reclamaron todos, seguros de que estaba bajo alguna especie de hechizo.

Pero Harry lo entendió, una vez que pudimos hablar. Y fue gracias a que habló a su favor en el juicio que sólo le dieron un año en Azkaban y dos de «servicio comunitario» en lugar de los cinco que les dieron a Nott y a Goyle, o de la cadena perpetua que le dieron al resto de los mortífagos.

Mañana, por fin, podré verlo de nuevo, y por primera vez no será en secreto.

* * *

 **Nunca creí que escribiría sobre este pairing porque es un notp para mí, pero pues el reto lo requería y se me ocurrió la idea y pues toda la culpa es de Tanit. Espero que disfruten leyendolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo, que fue mucho. Igual ya saben que si van a aventar jitomatazos, que no estén muy podridos, por favor, ni muy duros, pero fuera de eso se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario.**

 **Mis agradecimientos infinitos a Nea Poulain por ser una maravillosa beta y ayudar a que no queden barbaridades como «causaría para causar» y a darle más fuerza a la historia. Además de que ella escribe también y sus fics para el reto están fan-tás-ti-cos.**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, espero no tardarme mucho en publicar el segundo, pero pues no prometo ya nada nunca mejor, porque con mi otro fic ―Transformaciones, vayan a leer ;)― dije que actualizaría semanalmente y pues no, hahaha.**

(El capítulo sin notas tenía exactamente 6666 palabras, ya no quería ni ponérselas para que quedara así).


	2. I love NY (Si tu novio te deja sola)

**Decidí subir el siguiente one-shot aunque fuera sin betear (así que me disculpo por cualquier horror que puedan encontrar), porque Nea Poulain (mi maravillosa beta) está muy ocupada y pues ya se me quemaban las habas por subir algo, así que acá está.**

* * *

 **Resumen: Hermione debe hacer un viaje de trabajo a Nueva York en Navidad, y Ron no está nada contento por quién va a acompañarla: Draco Malfoy.**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Draco**

* * *

 **I love NY**

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

 **Si tu novio te deja sola, J Balvin ft Bad Bunny**

"Yo vivo día y noche pensando en ti  
Y tú perdiendo el tiempo con él  
Dime dónde estás que yo te quiero ver  
Yeah

Si tu novio te deja sola  
Dímelo y yo paso a buscarte  
Solo me bastarán un par de horas (aja)  
Y ese cabrón no va a recuperarte"

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Era la quinta discusión desde que, a principios de la semana, le habían notificado del viaje que tendría que hacer a Nueva York para trabajar con el director del Departamento de Misterios del MACUSA.

―¡¿Por qué tiene que acompañarte él?! ―gritó Ron, haciendo énfasis en el asco y desagrado al decir «él».

―¡No otra vez lo mismo, Ronald! ―exclamó exasperada Hermione― Ya te expliqué miles de veces y ya me cansé de que no me escuches.

―Pero es que no lo entiendo ―suspiró frustrado el pelirrojo, dejándose caer en el sillón―. Una cosa es que haya aceptado que contrataras a ese maldito y otra que permita que viajes con él.

Rechinó los dientes molesta y puso los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba.

―El que no entiende eres tú. No tienes por qué «permitirme» nada ―dijo dibujando las comillas con los dedos en el aire―, yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Además, es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar.

―Ya lo sé, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero es que, ¿por qué él?

Era suficiente. Hermione había llegado al límite de su paciencia con la insistencia ridícula.

―Porque, aunque no me creas, Malfoy es uno de los mejores inefables de la división y el que mejor conoce los procedimientos que vamos a realizar ―le contestó tratando de no levantar la voz, segura de que todos en La Madriguera estaban ya tan hartos como ella de esas discusiones―. Además, a diferencia tuya, ha cambiado bastante y no es el mismo niño mimado que conocimos en Hogwarts.

Ron cubrió su rostro con sus manos dejando soltar un suspiro largo.

―Pero 'Mione, es un mortífago ―

―Era ―recalcó molesta y comenzó a ponerse el abrigo y a tomar su bolsa―. Estoy harta de estas discusiones sin sentido. Si no vas a dejar de insistir con la cantaleta de «¿por qué Malfoy?» creo que es mejor que duerma en mi casa hoy. Llámame cuando dejes de actuar como si tuvieras trece años.

Afuera hacía bastante frío, aún no nevaba, pero no tardarían en caer los primeros copos. Cubrió su rostro con la bufanda y caminó al borde del terreno para desaparecerse. Esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecerse mientras miraba la puerta del hogar de los Weasley expectante y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción cuando vio que Ron no la siguió ni trató de detenerla.

~~.~~

En vano esperó el resto de la semana una lechuza de su prometido, pero no la recibió. Seguía molesta y se negaba a ser ella la que iniciara la conversación, sobre todo porque el que se estaba comportando de una manera ridícula era él.

Terminó de empacar la maleta para los tres días de viaje, repasando mentalmente la lista para asegurarse de no olvidar nada y se apareció enfrente de Grimmauld Place para dejar con Harry a Crookshanks.

―¿Aún no te llama? ―le preguntó― ¿café?

―No gracias, tomé en mi casa ― le dijo rechazando la taza que le extendía ― y no, no me ha hablado. Por eso tuve que pedirte que cuidaras a Crookshanks, muchas gracias, por cierto.

―No es nada ―le dijo―, cuando quieras. Aunque espero que tú y Ron se arreglen pronto.

―Yo también, Harry, yo también ―suspiró―. En fin, debo irme, el traslador sale en media hora.

Llegó con cinco minutos de tiempo previo a su salida. En el andén ya la esperaba Draco Malfoy, con su maleta en mano y perfectamente bien peinado como siempre.

―Jefa Granger ―saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, a la que ella contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin la sonrisa.

―¿Mala mañana? ―le preguntó, notando la cara que tenía.

―Algo así. Pero no importa, debemos ir tomando el traslador ―se acercaron a la lata, tomando cada uno un extremo. La bruja que registraba el procedimiento reviso sus credenciales, anotó algo en su tablita y les anunció los segundos que quedaban para la hora establecida del viaje.

Llegando a Nueva York los recibió un brujo bajito y con un bigote que se enroscaba en las puntas. Revisó sus credenciales y les entregó un par de boletos con el horario de vuelta a Londres. Afuera de la estación de trasladores los esperaba el secretario del director del Departamento de Misterios del MACUSA quien se presentó como Ryan Cole y los llevó al hotel donde se quedarían: El Palacio del Pájaro de Trueno.

―Disculpen que no puedo entrar con ustedes, debo ir a hacer otro encargo del jefe ―explicó Ryan, antes de despedirse de ellos.

A pesar del pomposo nombre, el hotel era bastante sencillo, construido en los años veinte toda la arquitectura era art deco. Hermione tomó cargo de la situación y fue al mostrador para registrarse.

―Buenos días ―saludó―, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tenemos una reservación para tres noches.

―Claro que sí, permítame ―le contestó la mujer de la recepción mientras revisaba un enorme libro, las páginas moviéndose con velocidad ante el hechizo lanzado por esta― Granger, Granger, ¡ah! Claro, aquí lo tengo ―se giró para ir a donde tenían las llaves.

―Es la habitación 337, ¿tiene equipaje que necesita le suban los elfos?

―Me parece que hay un error ―en condiciones normales se hubiera molestado por el hecho de que utilizaran elfos domésticos, aunque ya había dejado pasar un poco la época de P.E.D.D.O. aún le seguía indignando el trato a estas criaturas, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa―, deberían ser dos habitaciones sencillas.

―Me temo que no hay ningún error, ―la recepcionista volvió a revisar el libro, con el ceño fruncido―. Claramente está registrado: una habitación doble para los días 23, 24 y 25 de diciembre para la señorita Hermione Granger.

―Pero eso no es posible ―insistió―. ¿Nos podría dar otra habitación? ―preguntó, resignada a que efectivamente alguien había cometido un error y sólo había solicitado un cuarto.

―Me temo que no, señorita Granger ―contestó la recepcionista contrariada―. Estamos completamente llenos en esta época. Pero puedo revisar si en algún otro hotel tiene disponibilidad.

Definitivamente esa semana no era su semana. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

―Por favor ―.

Después de varias lechuzas y mensajes de patronus le dio la mala noticia: no había lugar en todo Manhattan. Le pidió a la señorita que revisara con establecimientos muggles, pero tampoco tuvo suerte: todo estaba lleno. Resignada tomó la llave que le ofrecía y firmó el registro.

Draco esperaba observando a detalle una estatuilla de escarbato que formaba parte de la decoración. Cuando volteó a verla supo instantáneamente que algo había salido mal.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿No hicieron la reserva? ―Hermione negó con la cabeza, sus chinos balanceándose de un lado a otro.

―Sólo nos han dado una habitación, al parecer hubo un error en la reserva. ― Comenzaba a sentir que se exaltaba, el estrés por la próxima reunión, la actitud de Ron y el error del hotel hacían una pócima en ebullición y a punto de explotar en su interior― Yo personalmente hablé el lunes para confirmarla y me dijeron que todo estaba en orden. No puedo creerlo.

― Puedo pagar otra habitación ―ofreció Draco, tratando de tranquilizarla.

―No puedes. Está todo lleno, ya lo intentaron. Incluso llamaron a hoteles muggles ―le explicó derrotada―, me temo que no tenemos otra opción.

~~.~~

Era una habitación grande, con una cama king size con dosel, cobija y sábanas color crema, un escritorio y silla en un extremo y un armario antiguo en el otro, un par de silloncitos púrpura en una esquina y una mesita pequeña, había también un perchero con plataforma para recibir a las lechuzas.

Draco se acercó a uno de los sillones y con un movimiento de varita lo alargó, dándole la forma de una pequeña cama individual.

―Quédate la cama, yo puedo dormir aquí. No ronco ―Hermione se rio, aunque luego pensó en Ron quien sí roncaba bastante y en cómo no le había escrito aún y se puso seria―, así que espero no molestarte con mi presencia ―aunque estaba tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, la idea de compartir habitación con Hermione lo ponía bastante nervioso.

Todos los prejuicios y odio que tenía contra ella durante sus años escolares eran en realidad envidia pura y miedo a decepcionar a su padre, porque cómo era posible que una «sangresucia» le ganara el primer puesto de calificaciones. Pero dado que nadie más había querido contratarlo ―una marca en el antebrazo izquierdo opacaba sus diez extraordinarios en los EXTASIS― no le había quedado opción que tragarse su orgullo y tratar de entrar a trabajar con ella. Cuando Hermione lo entrevistó, dejó de lado la enemistad de tantos años y se enfocó únicamente en sus habilidades; aceptó sus disculpas con algo de reticencia, y le advirtió que ante el primer indicio de que seguía siendo como antes lo despediría, a partir de ahí comenzó a trabajar con ella. Los cinco meses que llevaba trabajando habían hecho que descubriera lo brillante que la joven bruja era. Además de ser una persona excepcional en todos los sentidos, se había convertido en una especie de amiga para él. Algo que sin duda necesitaba, considerando que los únicos que le seguían hablando de sus antiguos amigos eran Pansy ―y por consecuencia Blaise, ya que estaban saliendo― y Greg, pero él se había ido junto con su madre a Praga en cuanto había cumplido su año de condena en Azkaban.

El único problema era que Draco había empezado a sentir por su jefa más que admiración o la simple amistad que apenas se estaba construyendo. Aunque se había dado cuenta apenas un par de semanas antes, sospechaba que en realidad la atracción había comenzado mucho antes.

―Gracias ―Hermione dejó su maleta sobre la cama y se metió al baño. Era bastante amplio y tenía una tina. Pensó que quizás después de la reunión podría darse un baño relajante mientras revisaba los grifos que tenían varias etiquetas con sales y jabones. «Vaya que necesito algo así». Se lavó la cara y acomodó su cabello con sus dedos y algo de agua, por alguna razón el trasladarse siempre hacía que se esponjara más que de costumbre. De su bolsillo sacó un teléfono celular y revisó si tenía algún mensaje. Había decidido que las lechuzas eran un medio muy tardado para comunicarse, y cuando supo del viaje decidió comprar un celular para ella y uno para Ron, para mantenerse en contacto. Claro que esto había sido previo a que le contara quién la acompañaría y actuara como un bobo.

«Por supuesto que no tengo un mensaje, será un milagro si logra prenderlo» pensó, recordando los divertidos intentos por explicarle la sencilla tecnología muggle. Jugueteó un rato con su celular, decidiendo si mandarle un mensaje o no. Al final decidió que igual no lo leería así que daba lo mismo.

~~.~~

La reunión fue un verdadero éxito. En una tarde consiguieron lo que tenían programado para dos días. Draco demostró su valía como inefable. El director del departamento de MACUSA estaba verdaderamente impresionado con ambos «Si alguna vez quieres venirte, tienes trabajo asegurado conmigo» le ofreció a Draco y felicitó profusamente a Hermione «Ojalá tuviéramos activos tan buenos por acá».

Regresaron al hotel agotados. Hermione entró al baño, decidida a que definitivamente se daría ese baño y después se iría directo a la cama. Al quitarse la túnica el celular se cayó. Se reprendió mentalmente por su descuido, se le había olvidado que estaba ahí. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía la «pequeña» cantidad de 30 llamadas perdidas, todas eran de Ron.

Se asustó de pensar que algo había ocurrido, ¿por qué más insistiría tanto el pelirrojo?

―¡Hermione! ―la voz de su prometido sonaba alterada, lo cual intensificó sus temores.

―Ron, ¿todo está bien? ¿Pasó algo? ―habló rápido, realmente preocupada por escucharlo así, pensando en miles de cosas que podían haber pasado.

―¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó.

―En el hotel. ¿Pasó algo? ¿todos están bien?

―¿Con él? ―parecía que estaban teniendo dos conversaciones distintas.

―¿Malfoy? ―frunció el ceño, «¿qué está pasando?»― No está conmigo, si es a lo que te refieres, estaba por meterme a bañar. Acabamos de volver de la reunión con los del MACUSA. Dime qué sucede.

―¿Te estás acostando con él? ―Hermione estaba completamente estupefacta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ronald? ―tuvo que contenerse para no alzar demasiado la voz, del otro lado de la puerta estaba Malfoy y no tenía por qué enterarse de la absurda discusión que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

―Debí haberlo sabido, por eso querías que fuera él contigo, ¿verdad? ―seguía insistiendo.

―¿Te estás escuchando? ¿De verdad crees eso de mí? ―se sentó en el borde de la tina, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Las inseguridades de Ron habían sido un problema recurrente en su relación, pero nunca la había acusado directamente de nada y menos de esa manera tan agresiva.

―No lo estás negando, Hermione ―era como hablar con una grabación de Ron repitiendo las mismas incoherencias y acusaciones una y otra vez sin pararse a pensar.

―¡POR QUÉ NO TIENE SENTIDO LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! ―perdió la paciencia y terminó gritando.

―Lo que no tiene sentido, es que te hayas ido con él, sabiendo que es un mortífago, a Nueva York. Por más viaje de trabajo que sea ―dijo Ron. Antes de que pudiera replicarle, le colgó. Dejó escapar un grito de frustración al tiempo que aventaba el celular contra la pared, completamente furiosa y dolida.

―Granger, ¿estás bien? ― Desde hace rato que escuchaba a Hermione hablar en el baño con alguien, supuso que tenía un espejo doble y hablaba con el idiota de su novio. Juraba que no tenía intención de espiar, pero la chica hablaba bastante alto y al final estaba gritando. Pero cuando escuchó un grito y luego algo rompiéndose se preocupó.

―Sí, todo bien ―mintió. Pero era evidente que no estaba bien, su voz sonaba cortada.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―tenía ya la varita en la mano apuntando la cerradura, pero no quería invadir la privacidad y mucho menos encontrarse con que estaba desnuda. O bueno, en realidad, a él sí que le habría gustado, a ella es a la que seguro no.

Espero unos segundos hasta que escuchó su respuesta «Sí, pasa».

La encontró sentada en el piso, tratando de armar un objeto que no distinguió por lo que supo que era algo muggle, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, pero ya no lloraba. Le causó mucha ternura verla en ese estado, estaba acostumbrado a verla y pensarla como alguien fuerte, decidida, como alguien que se atreve a darle un puñetazo a un chico a los trece años o de soportar la tortura de su tía Bellatrix; pero ahora la veía en un momento de vulnerabilidad que se le antojó demasiado privado. Se removió algo desconocido en su interior.

Se sentó junto a ella, y lanzó Reparo a lo que sostenía tratando de unir.

―No funciona ―le dijo― se vuelve a armar, pero el mecanismo no se puede arreglar con magia.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—Un celular, —comenzó a explicarle de la misma manera que le había explicado a Ron— es para hablar con personas que no están en el mismo lugar. Parecido a un espejo doble, pero además puedes mandar mensajes escritos y otras cosas.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, había un cierto nivel de intimidad en cómo estaban. Draco se obligó a despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Oh, ya —carraspeó nervioso— Siento que se haya roto.

—Yo lo aventé —se encogió de hombros.

―El celular está roto, y tú, ¿estás bien? ―volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―En realidad no ―suspiró― me peleé con Ron. A veces es un idiota ―le confesó.

Eso es algo que Draco sabía muy bien desde siempre, podría haber alguien más idiota que Ron Weasley, pero el problema con él era que encima de todo era el idiota más afortunado del mundo por tener una novia como ella. Claro que eso no se lo podía decir.

―¿Apenas te diste cuenta? ―bromeó. Hermione lo empujó del hombro juguetonamente.

―No voy a contestarte eso. ―Había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa, era justo lo que quería.

—Bueno, te dejo para que te bañes —dijo levantándose del piso. Hermione volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa agradecida.

~~.~~

El agua caliente estaba haciendo maravillas con sus músculos tensos, había escogido una esencia de lavanda y rosas para la espuma que ayudaban a relajarla aún más.

Un poco más tranquila empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido momentos antes. No entendía cómo podía Ron desconfiar así de ella, le desconcertaba que pese a tantos años de amistad y luego de noviazgo pensara eso. Jamás haría algo tan vil como serle infiel a su prometido.

Draco era un hombre muy bien parecido —sólo alguien ciego no podría verlo― y era muy inteligente y lo más importante es que había madurado y cambiado mucho en esos últimos años. Se había vuelto alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien que había aprendido de sus errores y estaba tratando de abrirse un camino no por su nombre, sino por sus habilidades.

Pero por más que se sintiera atraída a el rubio, amaba a Ron. Cierto que los últimos meses lo que más hacían era discutir por cualquier cosa, pero, aun así, era el hombre con el que se iba a casar e iban a tener al menos un par de niños de piel oscura y cabello de fuego. O al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba hace unos meses, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Gruño frustrada con sus propios pensamientos. Sumergió la cabeza en la tina. Era una sensación extraña estar completamente cubierta de agua, la superficie a unos centímetros y si no fuera por el claro inconveniente de la falta de oxígeno le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo ahí.

~~.~~

―Creo que no será necesario que nos reunamos mañana, hemos terminado. Buen trabajo todos ―con esas palabras se dio por terminado el trabajo que habían ido a hacer. Como habían terminado prácticamente todo el viernes, la reunión del sábado acabó antes de mediodía.

―Podríamos ir a comer algo para celebrar― sugirió Hermione, realmente satisfecha de que hubiera sido todo tan eficiente. Además, no quería volver al hotel a deprimirse.

―Yo debo ir con mi familia ―se excusó el director del Departamento de Misterios del MACUSA― dado que es Noche Buena, creo que les hará feliz verme.

Dicho eso se despidió, dejándolos solos.

―Podemos celebrar tú y yo, deberíamos aprovechar, conocer un poco de la ciudad ―Draco quería animar a Hermione, odiaba que estuviera triste siendo que todo había salido bien, y odiaba aún más que el motivo de su tristeza fuera la comadreja.

―Sí, supongo ― dijo desanimada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa traviesa que intrigó a Draco―, pero siempre quise conocer el Nueva York muggle, tú sabes por las películas ―dijo esperando ver la reacción del rubio.

Draco se encogió de hombros. En otra época quizás su respuesta hubiera sido negarse de inmediato, ¿qué podía tener de interesante conocer Nueva York muggle cuando el mágico seguro era maravilloso? Pero la idea había hecho sonreír a Hermione.

―Si eso quieres... espera, ¿qué son «películas»?

~~.~~

Hermione decidió que empezarían paseando por Central Park, sobre todo porque en el parque había también varias cosas del mundo mágico. Quería ver la estatua de Shakespeare y la de Newt Scamander, ambas estaban relativamente cerca, y también tenía curiosidad por la terraza Bethesda, porque ahí habían celebrado aquelarres antes de la conquista y decían que era un punto energético bastante poderoso. Una de las cosas que más le fascinaban era cómo era invisible para los muggles todo eso y cómo convivían en el mismo espacio en armonía.

El siguiente destino fue el Museo de Historia Natural. Apenas entraron Draco soltó una exclamación nerviosa.

―Hermione, ―habían acordado llamarse por su nombre mientras no estaban trabajando― ¿por qué hay un esqueleto de Kinbalu del desierto y uno de Cuellolargo australiano en un museo muggle?

Se refería, por supuesto, a los enormes esqueletos que adornaban el vestíbulo. Un hombre que por su uniforme dedujeron trabajaba ahí los miró extrañado y se acercó a explicarles.

―Disculpen, pero lo que ven son un Barosaurus defendiendo sus crías de un Piatnitzkysaurus― les explicó el ensayado discurso.

―Se equivoca, esos son mmmpphhmmm… ―Hermione cubrió la boca de Draco antes de que pudiera decir más.

―Muchas gracias por la información, ―buscó con la mirada el letrero con su nombre― Brian. Creo que seguiremos por acá ― dijo jalando al rubio, aún con la mano en su boca. Él la miraba alarmado.

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ―le reclamó indignado en cuanto lo soltó.

―Porque estabas a punto de iniciar una discusión que no ibas a ganar, ―le explicó― para los muggles esos esqueletos son de dinosaurios. Ellos creen que vivían hace muchos años y están extintos, ―se rio ante la mirada de incredulidad de Draco― también piensan eso de los dricawls, que ellos llaman dodos, por ejemplo. No puedes ir diciéndoles a los muggles que los dragones existen en realidad.

Finalmente, Draco rio también.

―Esos muggles no saben mucho, ¿verdad? ―Hermione le lanzó una mirada enojada― No, no me malentiendas, no los estoy tratando de insultar, es sólo que me parece divertido que les pongan nombres tan ridículos como « Piatnitzkysaurus».

Tenía que reconocer que el rubio tenía razón, se acordaba de la primera vez que escuchó ciertos nombres del mundo mágico como « mimbulus mimbletonia» y de lo graciosos que le habían parecido.

Terminaron ambos riéndose a carcajadas. Se sentía bien, liberar la tensión de esa manera. A Draco se le iluminaba de una manera especial el rostro cuando reía, sus ángulos afilados se suavizaban, era muy agradable de ver.

El resto de la visita al museo fue igual de divertida. A Hermione le costó aguantarse la risa cuando pasaron por un hurón albino disecado y vio la cara de terror de Draco. No lo recorrieron todo, porque era enorme, y les estaba empezando a dar hambre.

Hermione sugirió probar uno de los hotdogs que vendían en la calle, porque había escuchado que eso era lo típico de la gran manzana. Tuvo que convencer a Draco que quitara su cara de disgusto y que se animara a probar cosas nuevas. Y luego tuvo que aguantarse las interminables quejas del rubio ―«no puedo creer que me hayas hecho comer eso, seguro me enfermo de algo»―porque resultó que no estaba tan delicioso como lo hacían ver en la televisión y encima les había costado carísimo.

El siguiente punto que visitaron fue Rockefeller Center, que estaba atestado de turistas.

―Siempre he querido patinar en hielo ―le confesó Hermione, viendo con anhelo a las personas que patinaban ―pero seguro que apenas pongo un pie en la pista me voy a caer, quizás un día lo intente.

―¿Por qué no ahorita? ― Draco preguntó.

La verdad es que le daba pena que el rubio se fuera a burlar de ella, quería evitarse eso.

―Yo puedo enseñarte ―se ofreció― si quieres.

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro.

―Cuando iba a Francia en navidad con mis padres solíamos patinar en el lago de la casa que teníamos ahí ―le confesó un poco abochornado de pronto de que fuera a pensar que estaba presumiendo, como solía hacerlo antes― y por eso sé. No sé hacer piruetas y esas cosas, pero al menos no me caigo.

―Acepto que me enseñes ―le dijo emocionada― es algo que siempre he querido hacer, y qué mejor lugar que en un lugar atestado de turistas que se pueden reír de mí.

La lógica detrás del comentario de Hermione le era incomprensible, pero al menos había aceptado.

Una vez que se pusieron los patines Draco le ofreció una de sus manos cubiertas por guantes de piel de dragón que ella tomó gustosa. Cientos de pixies revolotearon en el estómago de ambos ante ese contacto, sorprendiendo al rubio y alarmando a la morena. Aun así, ninguno se soltó. Le ayudó a caminar a la pista.

― De acuerdo, ahora dame tus dos manos, y desliza un pie y primero el otro ― le explicó, sosteniéndola de las manos y él deslizándose hacia atrás―. Es como si caminaras arrastrando los pies.

Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros, agradeciendo el agarre que impedía que resbalara. No era tan difícil después de todo, y al poco tiempo agarró el ritmo del movimiento.

― Creo que puedo hacerlo sola ―le dijo sonriente, una vez que se sintió segura.

Draco la soltó, pero sin dejar de estar preparado por si necesitaba sostenerla. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no estaba para nada sorprendido de lo rápido que había aprendido, al contrario. En eso pasó un niño patinando muy cerca de ellos haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Draco reaccionó rápido y alcanzó a cacharla, sosteniéndola de los brazos, prácticamente abrazándola.

Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del suyo, podía ver sus largas pestañas acariciando sus mejillas en las que descubrió algunas pecas. Le llegaba el olor de la lavanda que había usado en su baño la noche anterior. Sintió deseos de besarla, sólo tenía que agacharse un poco…

La manera en la que Draco la miraba le causaba escalofríos. Sentía el calor de la proximidad de su cuerpo, evitando que cayera. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y los labios entreabiertos como si la invitaran a besarlos. En ese momento, Hermione deseó acortar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo, pero no, no podía.

No había pensado en Ron en todo el día. De verdad se la estaba pasando bien con Draco, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un día completo. Pero ahora que había recordado a su prometido, sentía una especie de culpa de haberlo disfrutado tanto. Carraspeó, nerviosa y se separó del rubio, rompiendo así la burbuja que se había creado en la que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

―Gracias por atraparme ―le dijo, tratando de recuperar el aire.

―Un placer ―respondió Draco no pudiendo ocultar su decepción en la voz.

Siguieron patinando. Después de un rato Hermione perdió el miedo por completo y logró patinar como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Estaba anocheciendo, así que Hermione sugirió ir a Times Square. Draco quedó bastante impresionado por las pantallas y las luces, intrigado por cómo funcionaba la televisión y la tecnología muggle. El único problema era la cantidad de gente, era demasiada y no aguantaron estar más de diez minutos en el famoso cruce de calles.

Para terminar el día, que había sido perfecto en opinión de ambos, decidieron volver a Rockefeller para subir a Top of the Rock, el punto más alto de Nueva York. Tuvieron que hacer algo de fila para entrar, pero cuando por fin subieron decidieron que había valido la pena la espera.

La ciudad se extendía frente a ellos con miles de luces de colores, como el árbol que decoraba la plaza justo debajo de ellos. Era una vista que quitaba el aliento.

―No sé si quiero casarme con Ron ―confesó Hermione, después de un rato de silencio mientras observaban el paisaje. El día junto a Draco le había dado qué pensar y se había dado cuenta que por más que amara al pelirrojo, los últimos meses se la pasaban peleando, todo el tiempo estaban mal y hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de su compañía de la misma manera. Era una especie de compromiso, y de pensar que no había de otra forma. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, pero ahora, sin esos peligros, la relación se había ido desgastando. Y ahora dudaba si quería pasar el resto de su vida de esa forma.

Draco la miró sorprendido por la revelación, su corazón se aceleró, pero trató de tranquilizarse. «No es por ti» se dijo «no te hagas ilusiones».

―No te cases, entonces ―le dijo.

―No sé si puedo no casarme, es… es complicado ―la sonrisa triste que puso la morena le partió el corazón.

―¿Por qué es complicado? ―le preguntó, quería entender la razón.

―Siempre pensé que era mi alma gemela, sabes. Las cosas que pasamos juntos y cómo nos enamoramos… ― se encogió de hombros ―no sé. Creo que sólo estoy confundida.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos. Draco quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle lo que sentía, pedirle que no se casara, que olvidara al idiota de Weasley que no la valoraba lo suficiente. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla con un dedo, para recoger la lagrima que la recorría.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en los suyos, el labio le temblaba ligeramente. Draco no lo soportó más y se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios casi rozando los de ella, se detuvo un instante para dejarla retroceder, pero cuando vio que no lo hacía, cerró la distancia.

Fue un beso con fuegos artificiales, literalmente, puesto que en ese momento dio la media noche, navidad, y el cielo sin estrellas se llenó de explosiones de luces. El beso era mil veces mejor a como se lo había imaginado, los labios carnosos y suaves de Hermione acariciaban los suyos con una ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo que jamás había experimentado.

Pero no duró suficiente, a Draco le hubiera gustado besarla por toda la eternidad. Ella rompió el beso. Mirándolo como si quisiera hacerle mil preguntas.

―No está bien esto ―lucía asustada, tratando de recuperar el aliento―, yo… tú… estoy comprometida ―dijo finalmente.

A Draco se le partió el corazón, cerró los ojos tratando de no sentir la decepción y tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Hermione tomó su mano y con la otra mano acarició su mejilla.

―Tengo que hablar primero con Ron. No puedo hacer esto sin primero terminar con él ―le dijo susurrando, como si quisiera adormecer su dolor. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, «¿entendí bien?»

―¿Vas a terminar con él? ―preguntó, sintiendo la esperanza uniendo su corazón.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un rato, pensativa. Después de un rato decidió que dejaría de escuchar a su cabeza que le decía que debía permanecer con Ron y escuchar su corazón, que le suplicaba a gritos estar con Draco Malfoy.

Asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Notas: el esqueleto del Museo no estoy segura si es un Piatnitzkysaurus, sé que el otro sí es un Barosaurio. Y el Kinbalu es en realidad una especie de iguana, no precisamente un dragón, pero me gustó la palabra y no se me ocurrió otra para ponerle el nombre a ese «dragón»**

 **Para entrar a Top of the Rock normalmente tienes que comprar el boleto con anterioridad y probablemente en Navidad ni siquiera está abierto, pero pues esos detalles podemos ignorarlos por el bien de la cursilería.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Los jitomatazos ni muy duros ni muy blandos, por favor. Y esperen el siguiente one shot el próximo viernes, ya está escrito y también lo subiré sin betear.**


	3. Por hambre o por sed (Vente pa ca)

**Acá está el siguiente one shot, es más cortito y mi primer intento de ligero (ligerísimo) smut, pero al menos a mí me gustó cómo quedó. Está sin betear también, así que perdón por lo que puedan encontrar**

* * *

 **Resumen: Han pasado unos años desde que dejaron de verse, pero la chispa sigue encendida.**

 **Pairing: Dean/Seamus**

* * *

 **Por hambre o por sed**

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

Vente pa' ca. Ricky Martin ft Maluma

"Enamorados, qué calor  
Nos comimos boca a boca en el sillón  
Fue por hambre, fue por sed  
Me bebiste a fondo blanco con tu piel"

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

3 de mayo de 1998

La guerra había terminado, y habían sobrevivido. Podrían haber muerto, pero ahí estaban los dos, con moretones y cortadas, sí, pero vivos. Después de haber estado separados por casi un año, temiendo por el otro sin forma de saber si estaban bien y habiendo visto la muerte tan cerca en incontables veces ya no podía ocultar más lo que sentía por su amigo. Así que, mientras a su alrededor todos se abrazaban y festejaban, se acercó a él tambaleante, lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo, sintiendo una explosión de felicidad cuando el beso fue correspondido con la misma pasión y deseo.

~~.~~

23 de agosto del 2002

«Purity» era el bar de moda en ese momento, la sensación entre los jóvenes de Londres y alrededores. Todas las noches había que hacer una larga fila para intentar entrar y las historias de lo que ocurría adentro corrían de boca en boca. A pesar de su popularidad no hubiera esperado encontrarlo ahí, dado que era un establecimiento muggle.

Cuando lo distinguió entre la multitud de cuerpos que se contoneaban de un lado a otro de la pista pensó que sólo era alguien que se parecía a él. Continuamente cometía el error de imaginárselo en todos lados, pero cuando se acercaba descubría que sólo era alguien que le recordaba un poco a él. Incluso cuando sabía que en Italia ―donde se había ido a estudiar pintura mágica años atrás― no había posibilidad de encontrárselo, su inconsciente lo traicionaba con frecuencia. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba seguro: era Seamus, con su desordenado cabello castaño, su nariz cubierta de pecas y esos ojos azules que brillaban con llamas escondidas en la pupila. Bebía una cerveza, recargado de lado observando con evidente aburrimiento a las personas que bailaban. Aún no había notado que lo miraba, y aprovechó esa ventaja para estudiarlo a detalle antes de acercarse a saludarlo.

Fue descubierto antes de acercarse por completo. Seamus abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó la cerveza sobre la barra para poder caminar hacia él y envolverlo en un abrazo.

― ¡Dean! No sabía que estabas de vuelta ― le dijo sonriendo sin dejar de abrazarlo, un reclamo detrás de esa afirmación.

―Llegué apenas ayer ― le dijo abochornado.

Seamus rompió el abrazo, mirándolo serio y ligeramente dolido.

―¿Y por qué no me buscaste? ―le reprochó cruzando los brazos.

―Justo lo iba a hacer mañana ―le dijo, aunque no era totalmente cierto, no había estado seguro de que era el momento de buscarlo aún―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―eso era algo que estaba preguntándose desde que lo miró a lo lejos.

El castaño se rio sonoramente antes de contestar.

―Vine con Harry, Ginny lo dejó y está en su fase de «experimentar» y me pidió que lo acompañara, dado que soy su único amigo «no heterosexual», aparentemente ―dijo haciendo el ademán de las comillas con sus manos.

Dean frunció el ceño confundido. A modo de explicación Seamus señaló un punto en la pista. Ahí estaba Harry Potter bailando de una manera demasiado sugerente ―prácticamente fajando― con un chico delgado, alto y rubio. Volteó a ver a su amigo sorprendido.

―No se te hace que el chico con el que está bailando…

―¿Se parece mucho a Draco Malfoy? ―completó con un resoplido burlón Seamus ―, síp, yo también lo pensé. Eso explicaría muchas cosas de su relación con él durante la escuela, ¿no crees?

―Vaya que sí ―dijo pensativo Dean. Había estado fuera de Inglaterra por casi dos años, y al parecer muchas cosas habían cambiado―. ¿Y tú, sigues con McLaggen? ―decidió ir directo al grano.

Seamus casi se atraganta con su cerveza, que había vuelto a tomar de la barra y justo le acababa de dar un trago.

―Perdona que fuera tan directo ―dijo Dean riendo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

―Nah, no te preocupes. Yo estaba por preguntarte lo mismo―le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano. Se encogió de hombros―. De hecho, no, terminamos hace un año, estoy soltero. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien esperando por ti en Italia?

―Hubo un par, pero no, ahorita estoy soltero también ―se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa al decir eso.

Porque si los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, había posibilidades de que algo ocurriera. Aunque ya había pasado tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia Seamus no habían cambiado ni un ápice; pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que el castaño no se sintiera igual.

―Parece que es mi noche de suerte, entonces ―dijo Seamus sonriendo. Dejó la botella de cerveza ya vacía sobre la barra, con una mano tiró de la camisa de Dean, para plantarle un beso con sabor a alcohol, y ranas de chocolate, de esos besos explosivos que siempre lo hacían perder el control.

―Seamus, venía a avis… ¿¡Dean!? ―fueron interrumpidos por Harry, rojo como el cabello de Ron, con la camisa abierta varios botones dejando ver una parte del tatuaje ―«eso también es nuevo, pensó Dean»― que adornaba su pecho y con el rubio casi colgando de él.

―Hola, Harry ―lo saludó Dean, contento de verlo, aunque un poco decepcionado de haber sido interrumpido ―¿qué tal?

―Muy bien, este…umm… sólo venía a avisarle a Seamus que me iré con Darren, ―Seamus y Dean se lanzaron miradas que significaban «hasta el nombre es similar»― así que no tienen que esperarme.

―Vale, Harry. Cuídate ―le contestó Seamus―. Quizás nosotros deberíamos irnos también ―dijo guiñándole el ojo una vez que Harry y Darren desaparecieron de su vista― te invito una copa en mi casa.

Afuera llovía a cántaros. A pesar de las gruesas gotas de agua las personas que hacían fila para entrar al bar se mantenían esperando. Corrieron tomados de la mano, salpicando cada que pisaban un charco, buscando un lugar lejos de la mirada de muggles para poder desaparecerse. Riendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía ninguno de los dos, sintiéndose completos. Era increíble cómo podía pasar tanto tiempo y, aun así, era como si Dean nunca se hubiera ido, como si Seamus resentido no le hubiera dejado de escribir, era como si todo eso hubiera sido olvidado, aún siguieran juntos y sólo se hubieran dejado de ver unas horas.

Para cuando encontraron un punto para desaparecerse sin testigos estaban completamente empapados. En cuanto se aparecieron en la sala de Seamus comenzaron a besarse, sin importar que estuvieran escurriendo en el tapete de su sala. Podrían haber lanzado un simple hechizo para secarse, pero necesitaban besarse, devorarse el uno al otro. La ropa se le pegaba a la piel mientras intentaban quitársela mutuamente sin dejar de mantener sus labios unidos. El contraste de su piel ardiendo con la fría humedad del pantalón le provocaba escalofríos ―o quizás era la lengua del castaño que recorría su pecho y bajaba por su abdomen―.

Seamus detuvo su recorrido para desabrocharle torpemente por la impaciencia el pantalón mientras Dean acariciaba los brazos y espalda de su amante, admirando los músculos que ahora se marcaban gracias al continuo entrenamiento de los aurores. Seamus levantó la cabeza para darle un beso rápido para después ponerse de rodillas y bajar de un solo tirón el pantalón y los calzoncillos del moreno liberando su pene erecto.

Dean se estremeció excitado, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada explosiva del castaño quien se relamió los labios, pidiéndole permiso silencioso para proseguir. Asintió y dejó escapar un jadeo cuando la punta de la lengua de Seamus se deslizó desde sus testículos hasta la punta.

―Oh, Seamus, no sabes cuánto te extrañé ―exclamó inundado por una sensación de amor infinito y del deseo más intenso, que con nadie más había experimentado. Como respuesta el chico irlandés lo envolvió por completo con su boca, arrancando un gemido de placer que se convirtió en muchos durante los minutos siguientes.

Seamus lo conocía a la perfección, sabía el ritmo que debía tocar para hacerlo vibrar hasta lo más profundo. Con cada lengüetazo, con cada succión, se iba deshaciendo y perdiendo la cordura. El chico castaño que se había robado su corazón años atrás sabía hacer explotar las cosas, sabía hacerlo explotar a él.

El castaño se puso de pie, y empujó a Dean al sillón que se encontraba apenas a unos pasos de ellos, besándolo al tiempo que hacía eso. Brazos, piernas y lenguas entrelazadas, dos cuerpos danzando a un ritmo que sólo ellos escuchaban. Devorándose, bebiéndose por completo hasta quedar completamente vacíos, agotados y extasiados.

«Estoy en casa», pensó Dean, justo antes de quedarse dormido en el sillón, envuelto en los brazos de Seamus.

* * *

 **Final cursi como siempre porque así soy yo. Espero les haya gustado. En mi headcannon tanto Dean como Seamus son bi, pero Seamus salé más con hombres.**

 **El siguiente no sé para cuándo sale, está a medio camino pero no he tenido chance de terminarlo. Ahí disculpen.**


	4. Love Game - Parte 1 (Te boté)

**Esta será una historia en cuatro partes. Cada una con una canción y todas desde la perspectiva de Ginny, con diferentes pairings.**

 **Este primer capítulo es cortito, digamos que es la introducción.**

* * *

 **Love Game**

 **Parte 1**

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

Te boté. Ozuna ft Nicky Jam

Pa'l carajo te boté  
Yo sin ti me siento bien  
Ya no sufro por amores  
Ahora rompo corazones

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

―Lo siento, Harry. Esto no va a funcionar.

Me miró dolido. Tratando de buscar en mis ojos la respuesta de lo que me preguntaría a continuación.

―¿Por qué dices eso, Gin? ―me preguntó, tomándome de la mano.

Aunque era algo que llevaba planeando hacer desde hace tiempo, no era algo fácil. Para mi Harry Potter lo había significado todo. Había sido mi primer amor, mi valiente caballero que me había salvado y después, cuando ya había asumido que nada pasaría entre nosotros y me había resignado a ser sólo su amiga; mi novio. Al menos por un corto tiempo.

Pero luego habían cambiado muchas cosas por la guerra. Y aunque intentamos recuperar la relación, sentía que algo faltaba.

―No es que ya no te quiera ―lo último que quería era lastimarlo―, lo sabes. Es sólo que…

Pensaba que esto iba a ser más fácil. Llevaba días enteros planeando cómo hacerlo. Pensaba que iba a ser menos doloroso. Por qué si era algo que quería hacer me costaba tanto continuar.

―Es solo que siento que no estoy siendo honesta conmigo, ni contigo ―los ojos verdes de Harry me atravesaban, pero guardaba silencio, me dejaba hablar. Él siempre me escuchaba, eso era algo que valoraba de él―. No quiero lastimarte y por lo mismo es que ya no quiero seguir siendo tu novia.

Harry me seguía mirando, sin decir nada. Necesitaba que dijera algo. Una parte de mí suplicaba con desesperación que se enojara, o que me tratara de convencer de no hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo.

―Si eso es lo que quieres ―dijo, hablando tan bajito que apenas y lo escuché―.

―Sí, Harry, eso quiero.

―¿Pero por qué? ―me preguntó nuevamente, con tono suplicante, tratando de entender.

A mí me había tomado mucho tiempo entenderme. Entender por qué cuando nos besábamos ya no sentía esa corriente de energía, por qué ninguno de los dos había dado un paso para hacer algo más que eso, por qué, aunque me la pasaba bien con él y disfrutaba de nuestras salidas, no me hacían ilusión e incluso a veces me daban flojera. No podría ni siquiera definir a qué se debía el cambio en mis sentimientos, sólo había ocurrido.

―Por que ya no te amo ―había sonado mucho más crudo de lo que era, pero no encontraba otra forma de decirlo―, al menos no de esa manera.

Miré al piso, apenada, incómoda. Trataba de contener las lágrimas. «No debes llorar, Ginny» Me repetía. Porque entonces me iba a arrepentir. Iba a pedirle que olvidara todo lo que había dicho y que lo intentáramos una vez más. Aunque supiera que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

―Lo siento…

¿Por qué se disculpaba? Eso sólo me estaba haciendo sentir peor. De por sí ya me veía como la mala del cuento ―y ya estaba imaginándome los titulares en el Profeta y Corazón de Bruja pintándome como la malvada chica que le rompió el corazón al Chico que vivió―, y ahora Harry se estaba disculpando por algo que no tenía que hacerlo.

―No es tu culpa ―le dije, encogiéndome de hombros―, de ninguno de los dos, supongo. ¿Podrías perdonarme tú a mí?

―Tú lo dijiste, no es culpa de nadie.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejándome ahí. Y aunque lloré, porque claro que lloré, me sentía liberada. Como si lo que había estado oprimiendo mi corazón y haciendo nudo mis intestinos hubiera desaparecido.


	5. Love Game - Parte 2 (Me llamas)

**Esta es la segunda parte de Love Game, en realidad cada parte se puede leer como un oneshot, pero en conjunto forman la historia.**

 **Pairing: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini**

* * *

 **Love Game**

 **Parte 2**

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

Me llamas. Piso 21

Él nunca supo amarte como yo lo sé  
Él no conoce cada espacio de tu piel  
Sé que no soy perfecto pero te diré  
Él no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había terminado con Harry. No lo había vuelto a ver, aunque habíamos intercambiado un par de cartas. La mayoría de él, que me había mandado varias de mis cosas que había dejado en Grimmauld Place las veces que me había quedado a dormir.

Mi humor era una cosa muy extraña. Porque de pronto me entraba la tristeza y me daba de topes pensando en que probablemente había cometido el peor error de mi vida. Que nunca encontraría a alguien como Harry. Pero la mayoría del tiempo me sentía bien, y eso me daba culpa, «¿no debería estar más triste» pensaba.

Como había supuesto, de alguna manera la prensa se había enterado y había sido el «GRAN ESCÁNDALO» de la semana. Mi papá había tenido que poner protecciones en La Madriguera para evitar los ataques de algunas de las admiradoras de Harry que habían decidido que se vengarían en su nombre. La correspondencia también había sido una cosa impresionante. Cientos de vociferadores, algunas cartas malditas y una que otra, aunque escasos, agradecimientos porque les había dejado campo libre ―sí cómo no―.

Como fuera, no había salido de mi casa en un buen rato. Las pruebas para entrar al equipo de las Harpías de Holyhead comenzarían hasta el mes siguiente y había pasado todo el tiempo entrenándome. Pero ese día Ron me había advertido que Harry iría de visita, así que decidí salir un rato. Pero no quería tampoco arriesgarme a que me reconocieran y alguna de las admiradoras de mi exnovio quisiera cumplir las amenazas de las cartas. Sopesé mis opciones y decidí mandarle una lechuza a Luna para vernos en Hogsmeade e ir a Cabeza de Puerco.

Pero Luna no llegaba. «Debí haber esperado su respuesta, de seguro ni ha leído la carta» pensé. Pero ya estaba ahí, así que saqué el último número de El Mundo de la Escoba, que no había acabado de leer y pedí una cerveza de mantequilla.

―¿Te importa si me siento aquí? ―me preguntó alguien. Dejé a un lado mi revista para mirar al que me hablaba. Era un hombre negro, alto, bastante atractivo. Me sonaba de algo, pero no estaba segura dónde lo había visto. Miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie más en el bar, aparte de Abenforth que limpiaba con un trapo mugriento la mesa, fingiendo que no prestaba atención.

―Hay mucho espacio en otras mesas ―le contesté, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

―Disculpa que te haya molestado ―dijo, y comenzó a irse.

―No me molestas ―lo detuve―, sólo me da curiosidad. Habiendo tanto espacio, ¿por qué sentarte aquí?

Alzó la ceja y sonrió, tenía los dientes blanquísimos.

―Porque pensé que podría platicar contigo ―me dijo―. Pero no quiero molestarte, de verdad, te dejo seguir leyendo.

En otra ocasión lo más probable es que lo hubiera mandado a volar. Pero me intrigaba y atraía. No sabía si Luna llegaría y ya sólo me quedaba un artículo en la revista. Así que me encogí de hombros y señalé la silla vacía enfrente de mí.

―Ya casi acababa, igual no está de más tener compañía ―le dije.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se sentó. Pidió un whiskey de fuego.

―Blaise Zabini ―se presentó. El nombre me sonaba de algo, estaba a nada de acordarme en dónde lo había visto antes.

―Ginny Weasley ―le dije, tratando de exprimir mi cerebro para acordarme.

―Lo sé ―volvió a sonreír. Entonces me conocía, pensé, tendría que ser alguien de Hogwarts o por los periódicos… no, definitivamente de Hogwarts. Y entonces me acordé.

―¡Claro! ―dije en voz alta. Me tapé la boca y debí ponerme roja porque el rio. Me debatía entre huir de ahí o quedarme y echarle en cara todo lo que su casa había hecho mal. No tenía nada personal en su contra, pero sí contra su Casa.

―Ya te acordaste de mí ―dejó de reír y me miró seriamente―, y seguramente estás planeando cómo darme el corte e irte lejos de un Slytherin, ¿no es así?

Pude distinguir el resentimiento en esa pregunta. Me sorprendió lo cerca que había estado de la realidad su afirmación. Pero había algo en él que me intrigaba. Traté de hacer memoria y recordar si él había estado involucrado con los mortífagos. Pero nada se vino a la cabeza. La verdad es que ni siquiera me acordaba de haber escuchado nada sobre él. Y si no fuera por las reuniones que organizaba Slughorn seguro ni siquiera lo conocería.

―Me leíste el pensamiento ―decidí responder―, pero no del todo. Me preguntaba qué sería lo más sabio, huir o quedarme.

―Pensé que los Gryffindor eran valientes ―me retó. Con eso tomé mi decisión.

―Lo somos ―dije, enderezándome en mi silla―, no pensaba irme por miedo.

Abenforth llegó entonces con el whiskey de fuego y luego de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Zabini regresó a su lugar detrás de la barra.

―¿Y qué trae a Ginny Weasley a un lugar como éste? ―me preguntó― No es un lugar en el que te hubiera imaginado.

«¿De verdad? ¿No puede ser menos cliché?»

―Abe es un buen amigo ―contesté, sonriéndole al cantinero―, y me agrada que es más privado.

―Claro, como heroína de guerra seguro debes tener muchos admiradores, ¿no es cierto?

Me atraganté con la cerveza de mantequilla. Me dio palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarme.

―No precisamente, no lo decía por eso ―le aclaré, pero no expliqué la verdadera razón.

―¿Y qué hace Blaise Zabini en un lugar como este? ―le regresé la misma pregunta que me había hecho, para cambiar de tema.

Él volvió a reír. En verdad me gustaba mucho su risa, tenía un tono agradable. Me sentía cómoda con él, aunque fuera un Slytherin, y un desconocido.

―Me apetecía salir de casa ―me dijo, no sabía qué tan cierto era eso, pero, al fin y al cabo, era la misma razón que la mía―, y Las Tres Escobas estaba lleno a reventar.

Lo miré con incredulidad. Había pasado por ahí en mi camino a Cabeza de Puerco y aunque había visto gente, así como a reventar no estaba.

―Bueno, no precisamente a reventar ―me dijo, notando la manera en la que lo miraba ―, sólo que, a diferencia tuya, no todos son tan amables con los que estuvimos en Slytherin, y Rosmerta sabe que lo soy.

Me sorprendió lo honesto y directo que fue al decirme eso. Pero no supe qué contestarle.

―Ah, ya.

―Pero no importa ―continuó―, porque gracias a eso, ahora puedo platicar contigo.

Sonreí, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, me mordí el labio. Era tan evidente que estaba coqueteando conmigo. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Estaba algo oxidada, pero quizás podría coquetear también.

―Y dime, Blaise ―usé su nombre de pila, y quizás me lo imaginé, pero algo brillo en sus ojos―, ¿qué te hizo querer platicar conmigo?

Pasamos horas platicando, y sólo cuando Abenforth nos dijo que cerraría fue que nos percatamos del tiempo.

―¿Podemos volver a platicar un día de estos? ―me dijo Blaise al despedirse.

―Claro ―le sonreí, anhelante―, ¿el lunes te parece bien?

―El lunes, perfecto. ¿A las cinco aquí mismo? ―sonrió también, y me extendió la mano para estrechármela.

Tuve un impulso, de esos que después él insistiría en llamarlos «impulsos Gryffindor», y en lugar de darle la mano me acerqué y lo besé en la mejilla.

―A las cinco, pero no aquí. Te mandaré una lechuza ―le dije y después me desaparecí.

~.~

Quedamos en un café muggle cerca de Picadilly Circus. La verdad es que me sorprendió que no objetara ante la posibilidad de vernos en un lugar no mágico, siendo Slytherin, pero en realidad mi experiencia con personas de esa casa era limitada y bastante mala.

Cuando llegué él ya estaba ahí, observando a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Cuando notó que me acercaba me regaló una sonrisa.

―Te ves preciosa ―me dijo después de saludarme de beso, su mano sosteniéndome de la cintura y causándome un ligero escalofrío―.

―Tú no estás nada mal tampoco ―bromeé, mirándolo de arriba abajo y sonriéndole. El traje azul marino con el que se había vestido lo hacía ver como un modelo muggle y esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa.

Pedimos un par de pasteles ―chocolate él, tres leches yo― y café. Y platicamos. A pesar de que unos días antes habíamos pasado horas hablando, no parecía acabársenos la conversación, aunque esta vez hablamos de cosas más serias que en Cabeza de Puerco. Me atreví a preguntarle sobre su vida, y en algún momento de «impulso Gryffindor» sobre sus amigos de Slytherin.

Se puso bastante serio, y sentí que había comido demasiado pastel. Temí haber arruinado el momento, pero para mí alivio no fue así.

―Siguen siendo mis amigos, hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho ―me contestó, su voz con un tinte retador― ¿eso es un problema?

Negué con la cabeza. No podría decir que lo entendiera, pero me alegró que fuera leal con ellos, después de todo, si alguien criticara a mis amigos, probablemente hubiera contestado de manera más agresiva.

―Sólo preguntaba ―le aclaré.

Cambiamos el tema, al menos por el momento. Cuando terminamos nuestros pasteles era evidente que ninguno quería dar por terminada esa ¿cita?

―¿Quieres ―dudó―… ir a mi casa?

Me debatí por un momento, no estaba segura de que era lo más prudente. Pero ¿a quién le importa la prudencia? A mí la mayoría del tiempo no.

―Ok ―contesté, tomándolo del brazo para desaparecernos en conjunto.

Me esperaba una mansión, o algo por el estilo. Pero la casa de Zabini era un departamento de un solo piso. Aunque pequeño, salía a relucir su buen estilo y tenía un aire bastante acogedor. Los muebles del comedor eran todos de madera, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros con pinturas. Me sorprendió ver algunas pinturas muggles entre ellas.

―¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino de elfo? ―me preguntó, mientras yo observaba a mi alrededor.

Asentí con la cabeza. Con un movimiento de varita apareció un par de copas y vino de elfo. Lo sirvió también con un hechizo y me pasó una de ellas. Me senté en el sillón y él se puso justo a un lado mío. A pesar del tamaño del sillón en el que fácilmente hubieran cabido cuatro personas, lo hizo bastante pegado.

Chocó su copa contra la mía y bebimos. Dio un trago largo y luego dejó su copa sobre la mesilla. Me miró a los ojos y acercó su rostro al mío. Sabía lo que seguía.

―¿Puedo besarte? ―me susurró. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que su aliento acarició mis labios.

Como respuesta cerré la distancia. Con habilidad me quitó la copa y la puso junto a la suya, sin dejar de besarme. Me atrajo aún más a él. Y sentí la excitación recorrerme el cuerpo. Esa chispa que me había faltado con Harry en los últimos meses. Su mano recorría mi espalda, causándome pequeños escalofríos. Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello.

El beso se iba haciendo más intenso, con facilidad me levantó y me sentó en sus piernas. Esa tarde no llegamos más lejos. Únicamente nos besamos por horas, y nos tocamos por encima de la ropa. Pero fue algo diferente a todo lo que había vivido.

Era evidente que Blaise sabía lo que hacía. Cada toque suyo, donde colocara su mano, podía sentir como si la piel me ardiera en llamas. Yo me sentía arder en llamas completa. Era embriagante estar ahí. Sentada sobre él, sintiendo la evidencia de lo que yo provocaba en su cuerpo, besándonos casi con desesperación.

No intentó llegar más lejos, pero si lo hubiera intentado, probablemente no me hubiera negado. Sin embargo, cuando nos despedimos, quedamos de volver a vernos ahí mismo, para continuar lo que habíamos iniciado. Y deseé que la siguiente vez que nos encontráramos, lo intentara.

~~.~~

Mi deseo se hizo realidad.

Llegué a su casa el sábado siguiente. Con el nerviosismo y expectación a flor de piel. Me saludó con un beso que fue una maravillosa introducción a lo que seguiría y que me enchinó la piel de todo el cuerpo.

―Acabo de poner agua para té, ¿quieres un poco?

Pasamos a la cocina, que era pequeñísima, apenas un pasillo en el que cabíamos los dos. Me sirvió el té y me invitó a sentarme en la sala. Platicamos un poco, lo cual sólo iba aumentando la tensión. Estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía si iba a pasar lo que quería que pasara.

Terminando el té Blaise volvió a besarme. En segundos estábamos en la misma posición que unos días antes.

―Ginny ―me dijo entre beso y beso. Mi nombre sonaba tan sensual dicho por él, con su voz grave y profunda, excitado―, ¿quieres ir a mi cuarto?

―Sí ―suspiré, recorriendo mis labios por su mandíbula.

Se puso de pie, así conmigo encima, y me llevó cargando ―con un poco de esfuerzo― a su habitación.

Contrastaba un poco con la sala, porque mientras que esta estaba llena de arte, en su habitación había únicamente una cama, también de madera, una mesita a un lado y el guardarropa, de madera también.

Me acostó en la cama y se colocó encima de mí. Dejó de besarme los labios para bajar por mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando.

―Ginny ―dijo―, ¿puedo quitarte la ropa?

Casi me vuelvo loca de lo sexy que me pareció la manera en la que me lo preguntó. Y sólo pude asentir con la cabeza enérgicamente.

―¿Si puedo?

―Sí

Me levantó, para quitarme el suéter que llevaba, y junto con este se llevó la blusa, dejándome únicamente en brassiere. Sentí un escalofrío al sentir el aire frío en mi espalda. Me volvió a recostar, y con una lentitud agónica me desabrochó el pantalón y lo fue deslizando por mis piernas acariciando al mismo tiempo.

Me quitó los calcetines. Y cuando estaba únicamente en ropa interior se detuvo. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

―¿puedo quitarme la ropa?

En lugar de responderle me volví a incorporar para quedar sentada sobre la cama. Y comencé a desabotonarle la camisa.

―Déjame ayudarte ―le dije, con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera seductora. Él sonrió y se dejó hacer. Le quité la camisa y tuve que detenerme a observar lo que había destapado.

Con más torpeza de la que hubiera querido, desabroché su pantalón, tras el cual se marcaba su erección, suplicando ser liberada. Una vez que estuvo desabrochado cayeron al suelo.

Me quedé sin aire, y si hubo algún momento en el que dudé de hacer eso fue ahí. Porque era enorme. Pero la duda se disipó en el momento en el que me volvió a besar y sentí las oleadas de calor recorrerme.

―¿Puedo terminar de desnudarte? ―preguntó.

―Sólo si yo puedo hacer lo mismo ―contesté.

Dicen que las primeras veces no son maravillosas. Dicen que duele y que no es placentero, al principio y que sólo a partir de las siguientes veces va mejorando. Pero yo tuve la suerte de que mi primera vez fuera con Blaise Zabini. Era evidente que tenía experiencia. Me preparó con cuidado mucho antes de introducirse en mí y aunque sentí una ligera incomodidad por unos segundos, lo demás fue espectacular.

~~.~~

Durante el siguiente mes las veces que nos vimos fue en su departamento. Nos aprendimos mutuamente, con las manos, con los ojos, con la lengua...

Acababa de hacer las pruebas para entrar a las Harpías. Estaba eufórica: me habían aceptado, como buscadora suplente, pero sabía que no tardarían en pasarme como principal. Pasé primero a La Madriguera a darles la buena noticia a mis padres y a Ron, luego al Callejón Diagon a decirle a George y al último al departamento de Blaise.

―Felicidades ―me dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta y me vio con la que probablemente sea la sonrisa más amplia del universo, los cachetes ya me dolían de tanto sonreír, pero no podía parar.

Me le abalancé y lo besé con toda esa alegría y euforia que sentía a punto de explotar. Ni siquiera llegamos a la habitación, estaba tan llena de energía que pugnaba por salir que lo hicimos ahí mismo en la sala.

―Oye Ginny ―llevábamos un rato en absoluto silencio, regodeándonos de la sensación de paz que sentíamos.

―¿Mmmm? ―me acomodé de lado, recargada en mi brazo para poder verlo―, ¿qué pasó?

Dejó salir el aire despacio y giró el rostro para verme a los ojos.

―¿Qué significa para ti esto que tenemos? ―me preguntó despacio, sonaba preocupado.

No supe qué contestarle. No era precisamente que estuviera enamorada de él, aunque sin duda lo quería. Me la pasaba muy bien con él y me hacía sentir cosas que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir. El sexo sin duda era lo mejor de todo, pero también era agradable conversar con él.

―¿Qué significa para ti? ―contraataqué, porque no sabía aún cómo poner en palabras lo que pensaba.

Frunció el ceño.

―No se vale, yo pregunté primero.

Esta vez fue mi turno de suspirar.

―Me gustas...

―Tú a mí también.

―No me interrumpas ―lo regañé, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de ansiedad. Toda la euforia y toda la tranquilidad habían desaparecido.

―Lo siento ―hizo un ademán con la mano―, continúa.

―Me gustas, Blaise, lo sabes. Pero la verdad, no sé qué significa esto. ¿Tiene que significar algo? ―se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada-. Me siento bien estando contigo ―esta vez fui yo la que se encogió de hombros.

Se quedó callado por un rato.

―¿Estás molesto? ―le pregunté, cuando el silencio se me hizo insoportable. La verdad es que no sabía cómo se había tomado mi respuesta tan ambigua y extraña.

―No ―me sonrió, fue una sonrisa sincera que me tranquilizó―, estaba pensando.

―¿Qué pensabas?

―En que eres una mujer muy interesante, Ginevra ―se incorporó para besarme―.

Nunca me había gustado mucho que me llamaran mi nombre completo, me recordaban a mi madre cuando me regañaba, pero la forma en la que remarcó la «v» hizo que se me enchinara la piel.

―Entonces, ¿está bien si seguimos con las cosas como están? Sin títulos ―tenía que asegurarme.

Se giró completo para quedar encima de mí y antes de volver a besarme sonrió.

―Sí

~.~

Me estaba yendo demasiado bien en todo: el equipo ―las dos semanas en las que llevaba adentro había ya impresionado a la entrenadora con varias jugadas, sólo tuve que esperar tres meses más para ser titular―; Blaise y lo que fuera que teníamos; e incluso habían dejado de acosarme las admiradoras de Harry con tanta insistencia ―todavía recibía una que otra carta o vociferador, pero eran esporádicas― y ya me atrevía a salir a lugares mágicos sin temor a que me lanzaran una maldición.

Había quedado con Blaise de ir a Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, después comeríamos algo y terminaríamos -en ambos sentidos- en su departamento.

Salí cargada con muchísimas más cosas de las que planeaba comprar originalmente de la tienda de Quidditch, en parte porque Blaise insistió en comprarme algo y otra porque había un descuento increíble en cera para mantener en buen estado la piel de los protectores.

Íbamos ambos de buen humor, bromeando sobre no recuerdo qué tontería. Pasamos por uno de los locales que estaban remodelando. En el recién colocado letrero que colgaba sobre la puerta se leía el nombre del lugar: «El Bar Irlandés». Justo mientras leíamos el letrero que anunciaba que se abriría el siguiente fin de semana, se abrió la puerta en el que estaba colgado y de ella salió Dean Thomas.

Me sorprendió mucho verlo. No habíamos vuelto a vernos desde la ceremonia de aniversario que se había hecho en honor a los caídos de la guerra varios meses atrás.

―¡Ginny! ―exclamó cuando me vio.

―Hola Dean, ¿cómo estás? ―lo saludé.

―Muy bien, muy bien, ¿tú cómo estás? Supe lo de Harry ―dejó las cajas que iba cargando en el suelo―, no debió ser fácil.

Hice una mueca.

―No lo fue. ¿Es tuyo el bar? ―le dije para cambiar el tema.

―¡Sí! Lo compré con Seamus, la inauguración será el próximo viernes. Estás invitada.

Blaise tosió suavecito y me puse roja de vergüenza por haberlo dejado a un lado así.

―Disculpa Blaise. Blaise este es Dean Thomas; Dean, este es Blaise Zabini ―los presenté. Se dieron la mano, cordialmente, ambos evidentemente incómodos.

―Bueno ―dije―, fue un gusto verte, Dean. Hemos de irnos, pero cuenta conmigo el viernes.

Avanzamos un poco y cuando Dean desapareció de nuestra vista Blaise me preguntó.

―¿No saliste con él un tiempo?

―Sí, en quinto año ―me paré en seco y lo volteé a ver incrédula―, ¿por qué? ¿estás celoso?

Se encogió de hombros.

―La verdad no, sólo no estaba seguro si era él. Se ve que es un buen tipo.

―Lo es.

Le sonreí aliviada, no sabía cómo hubiera lidiado con que resultara ser celoso, y lo tomé de la mano.

Caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano. Como todo con Blaise se sentía natural y cómodo.

―¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!

El grito fue de Harry, que se acercaba dando zancadas hacia nosotros, apuntándonos con un dedo acusador. Por instinto me pegué más a Blaise.

―¿Qué haces tú con éste? ―me espetó en cuanto llegó a donde estábamos.

No nos habíamos visto desde que había terminado con él.

―¿Disculpa? ―le contesté― ¿qué demonios te crees que llegas a prácticamente atacarnos? Y «éste» ―dibujé las comillas con los dedos― se llama Blaise.

Lo miró con odio.

―Sé cómo se llama, es amigo de Malfoy ―dijo casi escupiendo el nombre de su rival en Hogwarts.

―Mira Potter... ―empezó Blaise, pero se calló cuando levanté la mano para detenerlo. Esto era algo que me tocaba a mí.

―También es mi amigo ―le dije, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible―, y en cualquier caso no tengo por qué explicarte nada, Harry.

―Tú sabes lo que haces ―Harry resopló furioso por la nariz y se giró―, allá tú.

Se fue caminando, dando las mismas zancadas con las que había llegado. Era tan cómica la escena que no pude evitar ponerme a reír. Blaise se me unió al poco.

―Siento que te haya tocado eso ―le dije ya que pude hablar sin reírme.

―Fue divertidísimo, no lo sientas ―se doblaba sobre sí mismo, deteniéndose el estómago―, supongo que él si estaba celoso o algo.

―Supongo.

―Y eso que no sabe que somos más que amigos ― sonrió de una manera que me recordó a un tiburón―. Apuesto lo que quieras a que él no conoce cada espacio de tu piel como yo lo hago.

Le di un zape suave.

―Serás tonto ―pero era cierto. Con Blaise me la pasaba muy bien.

Como estaba planeado, acabamos en su departamento.

* * *

 **Gracias a Nea Poulain que me dejó tomar prestado el nombre del bar de Dean y Seamus. Si quieren saber más de ese lugar lean Acónito y Verbena de ella.**

 **Me disculpo por los posibles errores que puedan encontrar, está sin betear.**


	6. Love Game - Parte 3 (Soy el perdedor)

**Love Game**

 **Parte 3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

El perdedor. Maluma.

Dime ¿cuál fue mi error?  
Si mi único delito fue amarte  
Hoy soy el perdedor  
Él me ha robado el truco pa' enamorarte

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

Le pregunté a Blaise si quería ir conmigo a la inauguración del bar de Dean, pero no quiso acompañarme. «Demasiados Gryffindor» me dijo.

Cuando llegué el lugar estaba abarrotado, se notaba que iba a ser un éxito el establecimiento. La mayoría eran jóvenes, así que vi caras conocidas por todos lados. Con esfuerzo me abrí paso entre la gente hacia la barra, saludando con la mano a varios amigos y antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. Tanto Seamus como Dean servían bebidas y, aunque estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a la gente , ambos portaban una enorme sonrisa.

―Hola, chicos ―los saludé―, muchas felicidades por la apertura.

―¡Ginny! ―exclamó Dean mientras le pasaba un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla a un chico que estaba a mi lado. Seamus me sonrió a modo de saludo mientras tomaba el pedido de una pareja―. Muchas gracias ¿Qué te sirvo?

―Una cerveza de mantequilla, gracias Dean.

Una vez que tuve mi bebida busqué con la mirada algún lugar para sentarme. Pero iba a resultar ser una misión imposible, porque no había mesas suficientes para la cantidad de gente, y muchos estaban de pie e incluso bailando al ritmo de la música que tocaba un grupo de tres chicos y una chica a los cuales no conocía, pero que sonaban bastante bien.

En eso vi el inconfundible color de pelo de Luna y me dirigí hacía allá. Parados junto a ella estaban Neville y Hannah tomados de la mano, un chico pecoso y de cabello cobrizo rizado ―se presentó como Rolf Scamander― unos años más grande que nosotros.

Platicamos un rato y después llegó un chico a sacarme a bailar. No iba a decir que no a eso.

Originalmente pensaba sólo estar un rato. Pero seguí bailando hasta que el grupo tocó la última canción. El bar se había ido vaciando poco a poco y para las últimas tres canciones Dean, un poco menos atareado, había ido a bailar conmigo. Cuando terminó la música nos acercamos a la barra. Seamus conversaba con una chica bajita, con cabello rizado y castaño y algunas pecas en el rostro.

―¿Y tu amigo del otro día? ―me preguntó mientras me pasaba un jugo de calabaza bien frío.

―Gracias ―tomé un trago largo del jugo, refrescándome después de horas de bailar― ¿Blaise? No pudo venir.

―Ah.

Mientras bailaba con Dean no pude evitar recordar cómo se habían dado las cosas entre nosotros.

~~.~~

«Deberías olvidarte de él, salir con otras personas»

El consejo de Hermione me rondaba en la cabeza. Había estado tan concentrada mirando únicamente a Harry que no había notado a los demás chicos a mi alrededor.

Súbitamente se abrió para mí un mundo nuevo. En el que me di cuenta de que los chicos me consideraban atractiva. Nunca había pensado demasiado en mi apariencia física, pero podía notar que ellos me miraban, y que la mayoría se ponía nervioso cuando le sonreía.

Descubrí lo excitante que es coquetear con alguien, sentir su interés, captar su atención con una mirada, una sonrisa, un toque inocente en el brazo. Tenía razón Hermione, había muchos gnomos en el jardín.

A Michael Corner lo conocí un día que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, ambos estábamos buscando el mismo libro y acabamos platicando. Pude sentir en su mirada y en su interés que le parecía atractiva. Él no estaba nada mal tampoco. Fue el primero que me gustó también, y fue mi primer beso. Empezamos a salir, pero él quería estar todo el tiempo conmigo y me sofocaba. Y cuando Gryffindor le ganó a Ravenclaw en el quidditch me hizo un berrinche monumental y terminé con él. Al poco tiempo empezó a salir con Cho Chang.

Regresando de una de las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore fue que Dean se me declaró. Vio la oportunidad y la tomó. Me sorprendió un poco, he de decirlo, porque no me había dado cuenta de que le gustaba. Me confesó que le aterraba qué fuera a decir Ron, pero que sabía que, si no se arriesgaba, no iba a lograr nada. Acepté salir con él en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade.

Fue una muy buena cita: fuimos a las Tres escobas y luego a la tienda de Quidditch. Al volver nos besamos antes de llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

En realidad, no sé muy bien qué fue lo que empezó a cansarme de él. Pero una vez que la novedad se acabó empecé a notar un montón de detallitos que no me gustaban del moreno. Me desesperaba con facilidad y cualquier cosa que hiciera me irritaba. Sobre todo, me ponía de mal humor que me tratara como alguien frágil, como si me fuera a romper.

Cada vez nos peleábamos con mayor frecuencia ―era yo la que empezaba, a decir verdad― y decidí que ya no había más que hacerle.

Y todo ese juego de salir con chicos y coquetear funcionó también para que Harry se fijara en mí como algo más que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Me besó.

Me besó enfrente de toda la Sala Común. Enfrente de mis hermanos y de todos. Me besó como siempre había querido que lo hiciera. Mi corazón iba a estallar de felicidad, no podía creerlo.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi como Dean nos miraba y subía a su habitación derrotado. Sentí un pinchazo de culpa, pero desapareció al instante.

~~.~~

―Voy por algo de tomar, ¿te traigo algo ―me ofreció Dean cuando terminó la canción que estábamos bailando.

-Sólo agua, gracias.

Harry, que se había limitado a mirarnos desde la equina, mientras platicaba con Hermione y Ron, aprovechó que me había quedado sola para acercarse.

―Gin, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Desde el incidente el otro día que no lo había visto, ni habíamos hablado. Lo miré recelosa y me crucé de brazos.

―De acuerdo. Dime

―Quería pedirte disculpas ―alcé una ceja―, me comporté como un idiota el otro día.

―Sí que lo hiciste.

―Pero es que Gin, ¿por qué él? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Si hubiera sido humanamente posible, mis ojos hubieran visto el interior de mi cráneo de tanto que los giré.

―Harry, no se trata de eso ―¿qué demonios quería que le contestara? A veces a los sentimientos no se les puede pedir explicación. No se trataba de qué tenía Blaise que Harry no, tampoco se trataba de una competencia.

Suspiró y se desordenó ―más― el cabello con la mano.

―Ok, ok. Ya no te molestaré más, sólo, ¿amigos? ―me extendió la mano.

―Amigos ―le estreché la mano.

~~.~~

Al final resultó ser una noche muy buena: había visto a mis amigos, bailado mucho y hecho las paces con Harry. Me alegraba mucho la posibilidad de seguir siendo su amiga.

Me sentí liberada de una carga.

* * *

 **Esta es la tercera parte y, la verdad, la más flojita de las cuatro. Mi parte favorita es la cuatro, en la que cambian muchas cosas, ya verán.**


	7. Iluminaré tus noches sin estrellas

**Dejé sin final Love Game porque el último capítulo es el que más me gusta y no lo he terminado. Tristemente ya hoy es la fecha límite del reto y no lo voy a alcanzar a acabar.**

 **Así que como éste ya está acabado lo subo y ya luego que logre acabar el Love Game, arreglo el desastre.**

 **Cierro con este Remadora (Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks).**

* * *

 **Iluminaré tus noches sin estrellas**

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Mayores. Becky G.

Me gusta un caballero  
Que sea interesante  
Que sea un buen amigo  
Pero más un buen amante  
¿Qué importa unos años de más?

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Lo último que vi antes de ver la luz verde que se llevó tu vida fueron tus ojos color miel abiertos en un rictus de terror, vi tus labios moverse y gritar mi nombre. Vi otra luz, también verde, acercándose a mí. Quise gritar, pero no salió la voz. En una fracción de segundo, apenas un parpadeo, todo se apagó.

Te conocí en la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Invitada por Moody, llegué temprano por accidente y tropecé con la estúpida pata de troll que siempre se me atravesaba. Se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos histéricos. Bajaste corriendo de las escaleras, varita en mano y a medio vestir, e hiciste callar a la mujer que vociferaba insultos. No me conocías, ni yo a ti, pero cuando me viste tirada en el piso, enredada en los paraguas corriste a ayudarme.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te invitó? ―me preguntaste con preocupación, atropellando las tres preguntas.

Me sonrojé, avergonzada por mi torpeza. Al levantar la mirada lo primero que noté fueron tus ojos, color miel, pero con un amarillo alrededor del iris, esos ojos que me causaron un escalofrío y ganas de salir corriendo. Luego vi las cicatrices que atravesaban todo tu rostro. Y al final esa sonrisa amable que me hizo sonreír de vuelta y decidir quedarme.

―Soy Tonks, me invitó Moody y creo que no rompí nada ―te contesté.

―Remus Lupin ―te presentaste, extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a pararme―. Los demás no han llegado aún, si no te importa esperar en el comedor ―señalaste la puerta que estaba a la derecha―, en un momento más bajamos.

Bajaste un cuarto de hora después, cuando ya habían llegado algunas otras personas. Junto a ti bajó un enorme perro negro. Me sonreíste y te sentaste en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, el perro recargó su cabeza sobre tus piernas. Me acerqué a ti, para tomar la silla de un lado. No conocía a muchas de las personas que estaban ahí, y me estaba sintiendo algo incómoda. Pero me pediste que dejara esa silla vacía, porque la iba a usar alguien más.

Esa noche hubo dos sorpresas. Una fue la revelación de que eras un hombre lobo. Lo que había escuchado sobre esas criaturas no cuadraba con tu amabilidad. La segunda fue cuando el perro que reposaba su cabeza en tus piernas se transformó en un hombre adulto al que reconocí como el fugitivo Sirius Black.

Dumbledore nos explicó la verdad sobre él. Sobre cómo todo había sido un malentendido y que había sido inculpado. Hablamos de muchas otras cosas esa noche: sobre la línea de acción, sobre protocolos de seguridad y muchas otras cuestiones que tenían que ver con lo que haríamos para enfrentar a Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Durante el año siguiente nos fuimos acercando. Los tres: Sirius Black, tú y yo. Supongo que por ser más o menos los más cercanos en edad. Aunque tú siempre insististe en que eras mucho más viejo que yo. Pese a que estábamos constantemente ocupados con misiones y yo con mi trabajo como auror, fui conociéndote. Nos hicimos amigos.

Aunque nunca lo dijeron, era evidente para mí que tú y Sirius tenían algo. No sólo porque dormían en la misma habitación habiendo tantas vacías. Podía notar los roces, las miradas, las conversaciones en silencio; la forma cargada de cariño con la que se hablaban. Supe que Sirius te acompañaba durante las noches de luna llena, y que luego te curaba él mismo, no dejaba a nadie más hacerlo. Empecé a desear que fuera yo la que hiciera esas cosas, la que compartiera esa conexión contigo. No podía evitar sentir pinchazos de celos cuando estábamos sólo los tres y de pronto yo me convertía en una intrusa.

Recuerdo nuestra primer y única misión juntos. Ahí fue la primera vez que me llamaste Dora, y la primera vez que reconocí lo que me ocurría. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, Remus. Y que con tristeza tuve que asumir que nunca ocurriría nada entre nosotros.

Nos llegó el mensaje de que debíamos ir al Ministerio: los Mortífagos le habían tendido una trampa a Harry y debíamos ayudarlo. Te paraste como si hubieran colocado un resorte debajo de ti y tomaste tu abrigo. Sirius se paró también y empezaron a discutir. Él insistía en que debía ir, sobre todo si Harry estaba en peligro. Tú le suplicabas que no se arriesgara. «Es el Ministerio, Sirius, si alguien te ve y te reportan, vas de vuelta a Azkaban». Pero no hubo argumento que valiera y al final nos fuimos todos al Ministerio.

No sé qué pasó, aunque me lo han contado millones de veces. Para entonces yo yacía inconsciente en el piso. Pero sé que esa noche no sólo murió Sirius, también murió una parte de ti. Ahora sé cómo fue, puedo visualizar tu rostro desfigurado por el dolor. El grito contenido, la obligación de mantenerte fuerte para proteger a Harry al tiempo que te derrumbabas por dentro.

Desperté un par de días después. A mi lado estabas tú. Dormías y pude estudiarte por unos segundos. Parecías haber envejecido años en unos días, tu cabello más gris que nunca y las arrugas se marcaban en tu piel. Te removiste y te despertaste agitado. En cuanto me viste empezaste a llorar. Sé que no controlabas esos gruesos lagrimones que escurrían por tus mejillas.

―Estoy bien, Rem ―te dije, tratando de limpiar una lágrima con mi dedo. Me abrazaste por primera vez. Me hacía algo de daño la manera en la que te aferraste a mí, a veces no mides tu fuerza de licántropo, pero no me importó.

Sé que llorabas por él. Pero también sé que llorabas por el alivio de que no nos habías perdido a ambos en una noche.

Cuando digo que una parte murió cuando se fue Sirius fue porque lo pude ver. Dejaste de sonreír y la luz de tus ojos se apagó. Lo peor eran las noches de luna llena. Ahora que Sirius no estaba, yo había asumido la tarea de limpiar tus heridas después de éstas, pero no podía acompañarte. Siempre te curaba en silencio, y tampoco tú me hablabas.

Debo reconocerte algo. La parte egoísta de mí se alegraba de que ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar contigo, y de que fuéramos algo más que amigos. De ser yo la que estaba ahí para ti. Y fue justo en una de esas ocasiones en las que estaba curándote que se me escapó un «te quiero».

Me miraste entre sorprendido y asustado. Y me dijiste que no podía ser. Me pediste que saliera. Te alejaste de mí. Cuando intentaba hablar contigo te inventabas escusas, huías. Cuando por fin logré acorralarte y obligarte a hablar conmigo me explicaste que no podía ser. Según tú eras mucho mayor, casi un anciano; y encima eras un hombre lobo. Te traté de explicar que no me importaba. Que no hubieras dicho que no me correspondías y en lugar hubieras puesto excusas me daba esperanza.

Me podrán acusar de que fui insistente, obstinada y cansina. No lo negaré. Pero no iba a rendirme y dejar que me rechazaras así nada más, no cuando intuía que tenía una posibilidad. Había convertido en mi meta lograr regresar a tu rostro esa sonrisa que solías tener. No fue fácil. Encima a Molly se le había metido entre ceja y ceja juntarme con Bill.

Por mucho que Bill sea un hombre atractivo y genial, para mí seguía siendo el hermano de mi mejor amigo ―bueno, no había hablado con Charlie en muchos años, pero al menos en Hogwarts lo fue― y, además, era más que evidente que Bill y Fleur se amaban ―se aman, si es que sobreviven esta guerra―.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Volvía de una misión, por un pelito y no la cuento, pero logré escapar. Estabas ahí, esperándome, caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando me viste te detuviste y corriste a abrazarme. Acababan de encontrar el cadáver de Abigail Abott, entre otros, muy cerca de donde había sido enviada y habías estado muriéndote de angustia de que algo me pasara. El alivio hizo que cayera una parte de tus barreras y me besaste.

Fue un beso corto, pronto te separaste de mí, dando pasos hacia atrás.

―No debí hacer eso ―dijiste, tratando de recuperar el aire. Tenías los ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados.

―¿Por qué no? Sabes que te quiero.

―No soy adecuado para ti, Dora, soy mucho mayor...

―A mí me gustan mayores ― te interrumpí, insistiendo por milésima vez con lo mismo, comenzaba a perder la paciencia―. Además, no es tanta diferencia, mi tío abuelo le llevaba 34 años a mi tía abuela y fueron muy felices, al menos hasta que una de las primas de él le mandó un broche con una maldición que hizo que se volviera loca. O algo así me contó mi mamá.

Dejaste salir lentamente un suspiro de desesperación y te tallaste el rostro con las manos. Diste unos pasos, para volverte a acercar.

―No es sólo eso, y lo sabes ―me tomaste de los hombros y me miraste a los ojos―, por mi condición no puedo ofrecerte un futuro digno. Y soy peligroso.

Te miré de arriba abajo y con una ceja levantada. Me parecía muy gracioso e irónico que siempre insistieras con lo peligroso que eras, pero en realidad, con excepción de la luna llena, eras bastante inofensivo.

―Eso no importa, estoy acostumbrada al peligro. Me gusta el peligro ―me arrepentí al momento de decirlo, más cuando tus ojos se oscurecieron, como si una sombra los recorriera y me soltaste.

―No debería gustarte ―dijiste fríamente mirando al piso―, no estoy dispuesto a perder a alguien más sólo porque no le teme al peligro ―apretaste los puños tanto que los nudillos se te pusieron blancos.

«Maldita sea, Nymphadora» me reprendí mentalmente, consciente de que había empeorado todo. Sabía que estabas pensando en él. Lo había vuelto a arruinar.

―No lo decía de esa manera ―traté de explicar― me refería a que me gustas tú, y estoy dispuesta a estar contigo pese a lo que implique.

«¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necio? Por qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y que para mí eres más que suficiente, Remus Lupin». Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado gritarte, pero no lo hice.

-No insistas.

Fue una suerte que Dumbledore nos hubiera puesto de guardia en Hogwarts, si no hubiera sido mucho más terrible el ataque de los mortífagos. Ninguno de nosotros se imaginó que pudieran entrar, ni mucho menos que fueran a matar al director.

Además de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, lo más terrible que ocurrió esa noche fue el ataque de Greyback a Bill Weasley. Fleur les demostró a todos eso que yo ya sabía: que no era una presumida superficial, y que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. No sé si fue por ver que a ellos realmente no les importaba, o si fue porque te diste cuenta de que en cualquier momento podíamos morir, pero por fin decidiste darme una oportunidad.

Nuestra boda fue sencilla y con pocos invitados, pero fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida ―el otro es cuando nació nuestro Teddy―. Bajo la luna nueva nos prometimos estar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Sé que para ti no fue fácil, y que incluso hasta el final tuviste dudas y temores. Y también sé que nunca dejaste de amar a Sirius; pero ahora estábamos juntos, y para mí nada más importaba.

Aunque me duela, entiendo por qué huiste. Yo también estaba aterrada. Íbamos a ser padres en medio de la guerra, y yo apenas y sabía hacerme cargo de mí misma, ¿cómo iba a criar un hijo? Pero era algo que debíamos enfrentar juntos.

Te preocupaba que tu hijo naciera con la maldición que tú cargas. «Tú no entiendes» me replicabas con enojo cada vez que te decía que no importaba eso, que igual lo íbamos a amar y proteger. Es verdad, yo no entiendo. Entiendo lo terrible que es transformarse y perder completamente el control de ti mismo, porque te he visto, pero no entiendo cómo se siente, y nunca lo entenderé.

¿Por qué las personas que más quieres son las que más te lastiman? Nunca te lo dije, pero si en algún momento te odié fue en ese. Porque habías roto tu promesa, habías corrido como un cobarde. Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba.

Lloré muchísimo, tanto que me puse mala. Mi madre se preocupó de que fuera a perder al bebé y el terror de esa posibilidad me obligó a cuidarme. Dejé de llorar. Lo único que sabía de ti es que estabas bien, podía escuchar tu voz en Pottervigilancia de vez en cuando y constatar que seguías vivo. Fue escuchando ese programa que supe que mi padre había muerto. No te imaginas el dolor que sentimos mi madre y yo, y no estabas ahí para consolarme.

Que te hayas alejado es lo único que no te perdonaré jamás. Pero al menos volviste a mí, volviste con nosotros. Y fue justo a tiempo, porque cuando tú te apareciste en la puerta de la casa de mis padres las contracciones en mi vientre habían comenzado. No podíamos ir a San Mungo y tampoco podíamos ir a un hospital muggle: por el dolor de las contracciones mi cabello cambiaba de un color a otro sin que pudiera controlarlo. Entre tú y mi madre me ayudaron a parir.

Y nació nuestro Teddy. Es perfecto. Tiene tu cabello, aunque a las pocas horas cambiara al mismo rosa deslavado que lo tenía yo. Lloramos los cuatro -tú, mi madre, yo y el bebé- de felicidad. Me sentí completa, feliz, llena de amor e invencible.

Fue muy poco tiempo.

Hoy hace unas horas sostenía a nuestro bebé. No dejaba de llorar, probablemente podía percibir toda la angustia que me carcomía. Lo arrullaba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de calmarnos. Mi boca sabía a sangre, que me había sacado de la mejilla a mordiscos. Quince minutos atrás nos había llegado el mensaje de que Harry estaba en Hogwarts. Te despediste de mí con un beso y una petición «quédate con Teddy», luego besaste su cabecita de rizos ―negros en ese momento― y te fuiste.

No pude soportarlo. Mi lugar es a tu lado, luchando. Evitando juntos que el mundo en el que creciera nuestro hijo no estuviera dominado por personas como Voldemort. Y de ser posible, protegiéndonos, debía evitar que te hicieran daño.

Le entregué Teddy a mi madre, quien trató de convencerme de no venir, pero siempre he sido obstinada. La última imagen que tengo de ellos es de ambos llorando, Teddy extendiendo sus bracitos regordetes mientras berreaba, sin entender qué ocurría. Y mi madre, con lágrimas silenciosas escurriéndole por las mejillas, meciéndolo.

«Prométeme que volverás» me suplicó. Lamento que no podré cumplir esa promesa.

Recorrí el castillo buscándote. La pelea había estallado y a mi alrededor veía borrones de hechizos, personas conocidas, amigos y enemigos. Todos estaban luchando, incluso niños. De haberme quedado al margen me hubiera arrepentido.

No te alegraste de verme, pero eso ya lo esperaba. Me dijiste que me fuera, que regresara a casa con Teddy. No pude replicarte porque en ese momento nos atacaron. Salieron de la nada.

Bellatrix Lestrange, esa mujer podrá ser mi tía, y quizás se parezca a mi madre. Pero yo creía que nunca las confundiría. La mirada de loca de Lestrange no se comparaba con la mirada amorosa de mi mamá, mientras que mi madre era rolliza, ella era ángulos y huesos por todas partes. Mi mamá era elegante, y siempre estaba peinada, Bellatrix tenía el cabello largo y enredado.

Aun así, cuando la vi, no negaré que el corazón me dio un vuelco por un segundo pensando que era mi madre. Ese segundo fue el que Lestrange aprovechó para atacarme, y perdí la ventaja que podía tener. Intentaste ayudarme, pero Dolohov salió al ataque también.

Y así termina nuestra historia. Una historia que debió durar más. Pero por lo menos moriré a tu lado. Al menos fuimos felices un instante.

Adios, Remus.


End file.
